Nuevo comienzo, Nueva Vida
by xxAlex1827xx
Summary: Tsuna lograr escapar de las manos de aquel que se hacía llamar su padre. Aquel hombre que siempre le culpó por la muerte de su madre, esa mujer cuyo rostro solo conoció en fotografías. Pero en medio de su huida, el joven castaño sufre un accidente que le provoca pérdida de memoria. En medio de la tragedia, el chico se encuentra con aquel que cambiará su vida.
1. chapter 1

~Capítulo #0~

.

.

.

— Prólogo —

.

 _—¡Todo es tu culpa! Ella te esperaba con anhelo, soñaba con el día en que te tuviera en sus brazos, pero lo arruinaste. Ella dio su vida por ti, y ahora es justo que tu cumplas con el papel que era de tu madre—_

~ ~

Aquellas palabras resonaban en su mente, sumado a esto, la imagen de su progenitor acercándose a él con aquella mirada lasciva y cargada de odio le hacía recodar el terror que vivió hace pocos minutos.

Aun no sabía de donde había sacado aquella fuerza para empujar a su padre y lograr escapar, pero lo agradecía. Logró liberarse una tragedia, evito una marca permanente que condenaría su vida.

Él lo sabía, entendía perfectamente el significado y la razón de aquella frase tan hiriente. Pese a eso, nunca creyó que aquel hombre que se hacía llamar su padre llegara a tales extremos. Jamás espero que pudiera tomarlo como un remplazo de aquella mujer cuyo rostro solo conoció atreves de fotografías.

—"Maldición, yo jamás pedí esto. No pedí mi vida a cambio de la de ella" —grito a sus adentros el joven castaño quien corría tanto como sus piernas le permitían.

Quería alejarse, quería huir y no volver a ver ese rostro que siempre le mostro amargura. Sabía que dejaba grandes amistades atrás; su abuelo, su tutor, sus amigos, todos aquellos que le mostraron calidez. Una calidez que le hacía sobrellevar la frialdad de su padre. Pero ya no podía, ya no lo soportaba. Ya había pasado 15 años soportando el maltrato tanto físico como psicológico que le hacía sufrir su padre.

Esta vez ese hombre había cruzado un nuevo límite. El castaño sabía que cuando su padre hablo sobre cumplir con el papel de su madre, no se refería precisamente a cosas del hogar, si no satisfacer sus necesidades sexuales.

¿Por qué habían terminado las cosas así?

¿Por qué se parecía a ella?

¿Por qué era un Omega?

Todo aquello ya no le importaba, ahora solo quería alejarse lo más posible. Poco o nada le importo la torrencial lluvia que atacaba la cuidad, no le importo su limitada visibilidad, no le importo su cansado cuerpo por haber recorrido una larga distancia, solo quería huir.

Ante el pensamiento de que su padre estuviera siguiéndole, el castaño corría, corría despavorido sin rumbo fijo por las desoladas calles de esa ciudad japonesa. En ese punto, no le importaba en donde terminara, siempre y cuando estuviera lejos de él.

Tanto era su terror que el chico no escucho el claxon de un auto cercano, para cuando se dio cuenta, una luz cegadora se mostró ante él. Todo ocurrió tan rápido, que no fue siquiera capas de parpadear cuando su cuerpo fue lanzado unos metros de su posición anterior.

Su cuerpo dolía, dolía por todas partes. Casi podía sentir el crujir de sus huesos rotos por el impacto. Con su cabeza punzante de dolor y aun aturdido, el chico hizo un gran esfuerzo por orientarse y lograr entender lo sucedido, pero la intensidad de la lluvia hacia aún más complicada su tarea.

Logro ver una marcha roja cerca de él, una mancha liquida que se mesclaba con la lluvia. Pese a que la lluvia se llevaba consigo aquella mancha, esta no desparecía. La palabra sangre surco su mente al identificar aquella sustancia carmesí, el castaño estaba perdiendo una considerable cantidad de sangre en ese momento.

Escucho ruido cercano a él, intento elevar su vista para conocer el origen de aquellos murmullos. Aduras penas el castaño logro visualizar la imagen de un camión de carga, cercano a este, un par de hombres discutían entre sí. No entendía lo que decían, sus voces se escuchaban cada vez más lejanas, su conciencia se estaba perdiendo.

—"Este es mi fin…" —fue el pensamiento del chico ante la situación. Él lo presentía, no podía moverse, su cuerpo dolía y estaba perdiendo una gran cantidad de sangre, su muerte era inminente.

…O al menos eso creyó.

De La nada, una exquisita fragancia inundo sus fosas nasales, comparable con el delicioso olor del chocolate amargo.

Era imposible encontrar ese tipo de olores en ese ambiente, solo podía significar una cosa, una Alpha estaba cerca.

No sabía si era su imaginación jugándole una mala pasada en sus últimos momentos, o realmente había encontrado a su pareja destinada en ese momento.

Según las historias, un Alpha y un Omega son capases de identificar quien será su pareja. No necesitaban verse, su aroma les daría la respuesta, y esa respuesta se presentaba justo ahora.

—Ch-chocola…te a-amargo... —logro decir en un murmullo apenas audible. —H-huele bi-bien—musito con voz cansada, intentando mantener su conciencia lo más posible.

El castaño escucho pasos aproximándose a él, a su vez, aquel aroma se hacía más fuerte. Intentando saber de quien se trataba, el menor abrió nuevamente sus ojos intentando ver el rostro de su acompañante. Su vista borrosa hacia difícil cumplir con su cometido, lo único que logro ver fue un hombre parado frente a él, este se arrodillo para poder tomar al castaño. Con sumo cuidado el desconocido cargo al menor cual princesa, llevándolo consigo de vuelta a su auto.

—¿Q-quien e-eres…? —pregunto el chico con sus últimas energías.

—No deberías hablar—respondió el mayor con un tono algo neutro en su voz.

El castaño no tuvo oportunidad a replicas, sentía como sus pocas energías comenzaban a dejar su cuerpo. Sentía el cansancio apoderarse de su ser, y un sueño innegable le obligaba a cerrar sus cansados ojos.

—Hm…—emitió el Alpha al ver como el castaño caía en los brazos de morfeo. —Te llevare a un lugar donde puedas recuperarte. Por ahora descansa, pequeño herbívoro…—fue lo último el menor escucho antes de perder la conciencia.

Con el castaño inconsciente, el mayor apresuro un poco su andar. Una vez cerca de su auto, el Alpha deposito con delicadeza al omega en el lugar del copiloto. Sin perder tiempo, el mayor subió a su auto y una vez en su puesto, arranco. Con una velocidad impresionante, aquel auto negro se perdió en la penumbra de esa lluviosa noche.

Ese era el inicio de todo, la vida llena de sufrimiento del joven omega había terminado. Aquel encuentro significaba el inicio de un nuevo comienzo, una nueva vida.

\- Fin Prólogo -


	2. — El despertar —

~ Capítulo #1 ~

.

.

.

— Despertar —

.

 _...Sicilia, Italia…_

[capital Palermo]

 _~Cuatro meses después del accidente~_

Una lujosa mansión, de aquella pacífica ciudad era hogar de una de las familias mafiosas más temidas alrededor del mundo. La cual, pasaba por momentos difíciles en estos momentos. Razón por la cual tres de sus integrantes principales se encontraban reunidos en la oficina del líder de la familia.

—¿Aún no han encontrado nada? —pregunto con seriedad el más anciano del lugar.

—Lo siento, Nono. No hemos encontrado información verídica, toda información que encontramos se vuelve algo cuestionable y en ocasiones poco confiable. De hecho, pareciera que alguien estuviera manipulando todo—explicó el azabache de algunos 29 años, quien miraba por el rabillo de su ojo al rubio sentado despreocupadamente en el sillón a su derecha.

—Heh~ ¿Y porque me miras a mí? Vamos Reborn, puedes ser un poco disimulado en tus acusaciones, ¿no crees? —hablo desinteresado el sujeto rubio de algunos 35 años. Este se mostraba tranquilo a pesar de la trágica situación.

—No estoy intentado ocultar nada, Iemitsu. Desde que todo comenzó mis sospechas están sobre ti, y tú lo sabes. Después de todo te has mostrado demasiado relajado siendo que hablamos de la desaparición de tu propio hijo—acusó Reborn mirando con molestia la actitud del rubio.

—Bien pues piensa lo que quieras, me tienen sin cuidado tus acusaciones—respondió con arrogante sonrisa Iemitsu.

La tensión se formó al instante. Mientras que Reborn mantenía una expresión neutra y sin emoción, Iemitsu mostraba una arrogante expresión en su rostro. Ambos adultos se miraban con enojo mutuo.

—Ah~ mi niño, mi querido nieto—murmuro Nono captando la atención de los dos presentes. El anciano no parecía prestar atención a su inútil pelea, este parecía más sumido en sus pensamientos por la angustia de no encontrar a su nieto.

—Hm, no entiendo porque le dan tantas vueltas al asunto. Ya han pasado cuatro meses y no hemos encontrado nada referente a ese mocoso—expresó con amargura.

—¿Hemos? Me suena a manada. Que yo sepa, no has hecho nada más que salir a perder el tiempo con cualquier desesperada se te cruce en el camino—atacó Reborn.

—Como sea, para mi es igual. Esto no es más que una búsqueda inútil. Lo más probable es que ya esté muerto—decía sin remordimiento alguno.

…

 _...Namimori, Japón..._

En una blanca habitación, un joven de castaños cabellos recién abría sus ojos con algo de pesadez. Su cabeza punzada de dolor, y su cuerpo no se encontraba en mejor estado, aunque este no dolía más que su cabeza.

—¿Dónde estoy? —se preguntó el chico en un murmullo apenas audible.

Aún acostado en la cama, el joven observó su entorno. Podía ver cortinas alrededor de su cama, y a su lado derecho solo había varios aparatos que desconocía. Algo que le llamó la atención, fue ver cómo estos estaban conectados a él.

Asustado por aquello que unía su cuerpo con la máquina, el chico intentó levantarse para alejarse lo más posible. Pero siquiera pudo sentarse cuando sintió un dolor agudo en su cabeza, comenzando a visualizar imágenes aterradoras para él. Los sucesos de aquella noche aparecían cual cinta de película en su mente.

Sujeto su cabeza asustado, oprimiendo quizás con algo de fuerza en un intento de suprimir las imágenes.

Aquellos recuerdos eran tal, que hasta podía sentir el terror de esa noche repitiéndose en ese momento.

—¡¿Q-qué es esto?! No, D-detente…—murmuraba asustado. Al mismo tiempo que intentaba alejar algo inexistente en la habitación.

—¿Que pasa hijo? Acaso le temes a tu propio padre...—escuchó el castaño, como si le susurran al oído.

—N-no, p-por favor...—susurro, ya con lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Vamos Tsunayoshi, eres un Omega. Esto es lo único para lo que sirves...—volvió a escuchar el murmullo. Esta vez, con un tono de amargura y odio. Al mismo tiempo, el castaño podía sentir el grotesco toque de su progenitor sobre su cuerpo.

—¡No! —grito alterado, logrando que su alarido se escuchará hasta fuera de la habitación.

—¡Qué está pasando! —exclamó un joven azabache entrando de golpe al cuarto, siendo seguido de cerca por su compañero.

—¿Acaso ocurrió algo extremo? —preguntó el segundo chico que ingresó al lugar.

El dúo que entró, eran solo dos alphas quienes custodiaban la habitación para proteger al Omega de cualquier posible amenaza. Estos, al oír su grito entraron sin cuidado.

Por su parte, al ver a los dos sujetos y al sentir el aroma de estos, identificándolos como alphas. El castaño no pudo evitar asustarse aún más. No quería que aquello se repitiera. No, su cuerpo temblaba de solo pensarlo.

—Oye chico, ¿estás bien? —indagó el azabache preocupado por el estado del menor.

—Takeshi, espera. Parece alterado, lo mejor será que yo me encargue—habló el peliblanco en la habitación.

—Está bien senpai—contesto el azabache con la katana en su espalda.

Sin más, el peliblanco se aproximó al joven en la cama. Tsuna solo observaba con miedo como ese alpha se acercaba a él. Por alguna razón visualizo a su padre en lugar de ese joven, provocando que el terror se hiciera presente nuevamente.

—¡No te acerques! —exclamó aterrado. Esto detuvo el avance del joven alpha, quién se mantuvo inmóvil tras el grito del menor.

El castaño solo cerró sus ojos fuertemente y con sus manos se aferraba a las sábanas. Incluso, se podía ver un ligero temblor en el cuerpo del chico. Al ver todo esto, el par de alphas solo compartieron miradas, como si con estas se pudieran de acuerdo con algo.

—Llamaré a Hibari. Estoy seguro de que él sabrá que hacer—informó el azabache saliendo apresurado de la habitación.

—De acuerdo. Yo cuidaré del chico hasta que vuelvan—contestó el peliblanco con firmeza, totalmente decidido en cumplir su palabra.

Una vez el azabache abandonó la habitación, el alpha que quedaba dirigió su vista al asustado castaño, quien se apegaba a la cabecera de la cama en intento de alejarse lo más posible del mayor.

—Vamos chico, no tienes que temer. Solo quiero ayudarte—intentó dialogar, incluso usó un tono más calmado para su voz.

—¿Q-quién eres? —cuestiono entre tartamudeos el castaño.

—Yo soy Ryohei Sasagawa. He sido elegido para cuidarte en tu recuperación. Podría decir que soy como tú guardián hasta que te mejores—explicó el chico con una sonrisa, intentando ganarse la confianza del menor. —Y tú… ¿Podrías decirme quién eres? —preguntó curioso, pues en el último par de meses no se había logrado encontrar información sobre la identidad del Omega.

—Y-yo...—murmuro el castaño. Pero tan pronto intentó pensar en su identidad, su mente se tornó en blanco. Ningún recuerdo sobre sí mismo aparecía en su mente. —Eh? ¿Q-Quien soy? —susurro desconcertado, sujetando su cabeza que comenzaba a doler cada vez más con el pase de los segundos.

—Eh? —soltó su confundido acompañante.

—Y-yo… ¿Quién soy? —cuestionó al borde de lágrimas.

Un dilema mental daba lugar para el joven Omega, pues aunque intentaba, su mente estaba en total vacío. No recordaba nada, salvo aquellas grotescas imágenes del ataque de su progenitor.

\- Fin Cap. #1 -


	3. — Persecución —

**_~ Capítulo #2 ~_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _— Persecución —_**

La mente del castaño era un total caos, por más que intentará recordar algo sobre él, simplemente nada aparecía.

Por su parte, Ryohei solo observa atento al menor, podía ver lo confundido que este estaba.

 _—"Amnesia…"_ —fue el pensamiento que surcó la mente del mayor ante la respuesta del castaño.

Una parte de él no se sorprendía por la respuesta, después de todo el chico había sufrido un gran daño tras el accidente de hace tan solo cuatro meses. La pérdida de memoria era una de las consecuencias que ya se venían venir, pues la zona que mayor daño había sufrido el castaño había sido en su cabeza. Inclusive, el solo hecho que el menor despertara ahora ya era un milagro.

—Y-yo… ¿p-porque no puedo pensar en nada? —cuestiono para sí mismo el castaño, logrando captar nuevamente la atención del alpha. —¿Q-quien soy? ¿Dónde estoy? ¡¿Por qué estoy aquí?! —preguntaba en secuencia el omega, aumentado el volumen de su voz en cada pregunta, exaltándose en la última de estas.

Ryohei no sabía qué hacer, el chico estaba claramente asustado, cualquier movimiento en falso, podría empeorar las cosas. Sabía que tenía que encontrar las palabras adecuadas para calmar al castaño, pero su sutileza al hablar era casi nula.

—Pr-primero que nada, calma. Se que estas asustado, pero…—sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el repentino sonar de su celular.

Saco rápidamente su móvil del pantalón, para así callar el estrepitoso sonido de su tono de llamada. Al sacarlo, miro con molestia al inoportuno aparato, para luego callar el ruidoso sonido bajando el volumen de este.

Sin embargo, al ver el nombre de la persona que llamaba, se debatió unos momentos el responder o no, pues el asunto que estaba tratando no era algo que simplemente podía dejar. Por otro lado, conocía bien a la persona que le llamaba, y sabía lo insistente que esta era, no le dejaría de llamar hasta que respondiera.

—Disculpa un momento—dijo al mismo tiempo que se apartaba un poco. Decidiendo al final contestar la llamada, después de todo aquella persona tan importante en su vida podría estar en un peligro. —Kyoko, ¿Qué pasa? Espero que sea importante—decía refiriéndose a la persona al otro lado de la línea.

Por su parte, el castaño solo se mantenía expectante ante las acciones del mayor. Podía ver como este parecía discutir con alguna persona por medio del pequeño aparato.

Aquel joven que decía querer protegerlo, algo en él le transmitía cierta confianza. No sentía intenciones negativas por parte del peliblanco, inclusive parecía un buen amigo. Pero, había algo que opacaba todas aquellas buenas virtudes.

Sasagawa Ryohei, era un alpha.

Con solo su esencia natural, característica de esta raza, provocaba un desagradable sentimiento en él. Su sola presencia le hacía recordar a su aterrador progenitor. Su toque, su maquiavélica sonrisa, sus horribles palabras.

Por más que intentara hacerse a la idea que aquel hombre no estaba ahí, no podía evitar temblar de miedo. Temía que algo como lo poco que logro recordar se repitiera nuevamente. Después de todo, si su propio padre fue capaz de dejar tal trauma en su cuerpo, ¿Que no podía hacer una persona que desconocía?

—Ya te dije que no puedo hacer eso. Kyoko, no es momento para discusiones absurdas—reclamaba hastiado el peliblanco, liberando de forma inconsciente algo de su aroma intenso.

Al sentir aquel cambio en el ambiente, el menor comenzó nuevamente a temblar. La cada vez más evidente molestia del alpha comenzaba a abrumarlo.

No pasó mucho tiempo para cuando el castaño no soportara más estar en aquella habitación. Quería salir, quería alejarse, quería huir. Por lo que, aprovechando la distracción del peliblanco, el omega arrancó con algo de brusquedad aquello que unía su mano derecha a la máquina que se encontraba al costado de la cama. Pequeñas gotas de sangre mancharon las blancas sabanas de la cama, pues la abrupta forma que el desesperado omega había arrancado aquella aguja de su mano provocó que esta comenzara a sangrar.

—Uhg! —soltó un gemido de dolor, mismo que intentó suprimir oprimiendo sus labios con algo de fuerza.

Sin embargo, esto logró captar la atención del alpha, quien no demoró en darse la vuelta para ver qué le pasaba al omega. Al ver la sangre tanto en la mano del chico como en la cama, supo que las cosas no estaban para nada bien.

—O-oe, ¿estás bien? ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —pregunto desconcertado por la acción del menor, pero este solo se limitaba a mirarle con miedo. Resignado a no tener respuesta, Ryohei decidió buscar algo con que detener el sangrado. —Espera un momento, buscare algo extremo con que curar tu herida—señaló, dándose la vuelta para buscar con desespero algo en la estantería de la habitación que pudiera ayudarle.

Por su parte, el castaño tenía otra cosa en mente. En extremo cuidado y cautela, el menor se bajó de la cama. Una vez abajo, este no lo pensó dos veces a la hora de echarse a correr.

—Eh? ¡Oí, espera! —exclamó el alpha al ver la acción del más joven. Sin más, dejo las cosas que había reunido, para luego seguir al castaño.

El omega, ignorando por completo las palabras del alpha, siguió corriendo sin mirar atrás. La habitación era un tanto grande, y la cama donde momentos antes se encontraba estaba lejos de la puerta. Pero no le importo, él siguió corriendo a la única salida del cuarto.

Solo habían pasado escasos segundos cuando ya se encontraba a unos pasos de la puerta. De pronto, la puerta fue abierta, dejando ver al azabache que anteriormente había dejado la habitación.

—Senpai, Hibari ya viene en… —las palabras del chico fueron calladas al momento que el castaño le empujo para abrirse paso y salir de la habitación. —¡¿Pero qué…?! —exclamó confundido.

—Takeshi, que bueno que ya volviste, ayúdame a atraparlo. Está alterado y no sabemos qué pueda hacer en ese estado—explicó Ryohei pasando del largo del azabache.

—De acuerdo—respondió casi al instante, siguiendo de cerca al mayor.

—Informa a los que estén cerca, no debemos dejar que ese chico salga del hospital. Solo dios sabe que nos hará Hibari si dejamos que algo le pase a su pareja—expuso el peliblanco, señalando con algo de temor la última frase.

—Haha~ nos morderá hasta la muerte eso es seguro—comentó con algo de despreocupación el azabache, al mismo tiempo que guardaba su móvil después de emitir el comunicado.

…

Mientras con el joven castaño.

El pobre omega huía despavorido, esquivando con sorprendente agilidad cada uno de los médicos y pacientes que había por el pasillo. La mayoría de estos se apartaba por cuenta propia, orillándose al costado de la pared, mientras que algunos tenía que estarlos esquivando para no chocar con ellos.

Por el lugar tanto omegas como betas y alphas había por igual, siendo la última de estas la que más alteraba al castaño.

 _—"Tengo que salir, no quiero estar más aquí"_ —eran las palabras que se repetían en la mente del omega.

En esos momentos no podía pensar en nada que no fuera salir de ahí. No le importo su adolorido cuerpo, su punzante cabeza o el sangrar de su mano. Él solo quería huir, salir en busca de un lugar donde aquellos tormentosos recuerdos no le abrumaran más. Y es que, la mínima presencia de un alpha provocaba que estos volvieran.

En ese instante, el sonido de un auto cercano captó su atención. Intrigado, pero sin detener su avance, el menor observó por la ventana, logrando ver como al otro lado de esta un lujoso auto negro se acercaba al lugar. Mismo que produjo un estrepitoso sonido por su abrupto frenado.

Aquel vehículo, el solo verlo a la distancia provocó un ligero sentimiento de familiaridad.

De pronto, la imagen de un vehículo similar llegó a su mente. Podía tener borrosos recuerdos de una noche tempestuosa, y en medio de la penumbra, el sonido de un auto, similar al que veía ahora, se detuvo a unos pasos de él. Del vehículo salió un joven, cuyo rostro no alcanzaba a distinguir.

Sus recuerdos eran casi nulos a partir de eso. Solo el vago recuerdo de un dulce, pero a la vez intenso aroma era recordado.

—¡Ahí está! —exclamó una voz gruesa y demandante que atrajo su atención. —Ese es el omega que escapó—señaló victorioso.

—Bien hecho Mochida, lo encontraste rápido—halago uno de sus compañeros.

—Ja, como no encontrarlo si apesta a Omega miedoso—comentó burlonamente el azabache.

Frente a él un grupo de dos alphas le señalaban acusadoramente. Con su semblante fruncido y su evidente molestia aterraba aún más al asustado castaño.

Acorralado por los dos alphas, el menor no tuvo más remedio que actuar rápido. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el castaño tomó un pequeño carrito de lavandería que yacía cerca suyo, y sin más lo lanzó con fuerza hacia sus persecutores.

Fue tan rápida su actuar que los sujetos no tuvieron oportunidad a reaccionar, cuando menos lo esperaban, el carrito chocó contra ellos. Gracias a esto, los dos alphas fueron derribados en cuestión de segundos, dejando una abertura que el menor no dudo en tomar. Con el camino libre, el castaño continuó su huida.

…

Mientras tanto, fuera del edificio dos personas eran espectadores de los recientes hechos.

—Vaya, no esperaba que ese chico fuera tan hábil—dijo impresionado un alto beta de cabello negro, siendo este con un peinado un tanto extraño.

—Hm…—emitió con neutralidad un joven azabache de inexpresivo rostro. Este a diferencia de su compañero, observaba la escena con algo de orgullo. Contento de ver como aquel que sería su pareja no era una persona tan débil a como lo hacía parecer.

—Kyo-san…—llamó su compañero. El nombrado solo se limitó a observar directamente. —¿Cuáles son sus órdenes? —preguntó con notable seriedad, esperando atento las órdenes de su líder.

—No dejen que escape, bloquen cada salida—ordenó secamente.

—¡Como ordene! —respondió animadamente el beta, para luego tomar su móvil y emitir el comunicado.

Por su parte, el alpha no dijo palabra alguna, solo comenzó a caminar en dirección a la entrada.

 _—"No escaparas de mi Omnívoro, no de nuevo"_ —dijo en sus pensamientos, teniendo la imagen del chico en su mente. Y pese a su inexpresivo rostro, el azabache se encontraba algo preocupado, pues sabía que el estado del omega no era el mejor como para estar corriendo por todo el lugar.

 _\- Fin Cap. # 2 -_


	4. — Detenido —

~ Capítulo #3 ~

.

.

.

— Detenido —

.

Los minutos pasaban y ninguno de los ahí reunidos había podido atrapar al omega. Y es que, el chico se movía con sorprendente agilidad y maestría, evadiendo cada uno de sus atacantes, deslizando sus pies cuál elegante danza.

Por su rapidez y habilidad, pareciera que el castaño estuviera acostumbrado a huir y esquivar.

—¡Ah, ahí! —exclamó un alpha peliblanco.

El castaño no demoró en reconocer a aquel chico, era el mismo alpha que había conocido antes en la habitación donde despertó. Este no venía solo, cerca de él llegó un azabache con una katana en su espalda.

Al identificar aquellos dos sujetos, el menor solo emitió un agudo chillido para luego comenzar a correr nuevamente. Pasando por un pequeño grupo que se acercaba tranquilamente sin conocimiento alguno de los sucesos. El chico logró abrirse paso entre ellos, esquivando a algunos y chocando con otros.

—Haha~ escapó de nuevo—hablo risueño el azabache, quien parecía un poco intrigado por cierto detalle.

—Ah~ ese chico es extremadamente bueno para huir. Me pregunto si alguien le enseñó o es mero instinto—comentó Ryohei asombrado por la habilidad que tenía el castaño para huir.

—Senpai…. —llamó Takeshi con un tono más serio en su voz.

—¿Qué pasa Takeshi? —preguntó intrigado el mayor.

—No cree que es un poco extraño—soltó curioso. —Ese chico a estado huyendo no solo de nosotros, sino de cierto grupo de personas. Incluso hace unos momentos, evitó rápidamente cualquier contacto a algunos, mientras con otros no le importo chocar—señaló, analizando las situaciones que había visto hasta el momento.

—Ahora que lo mencionas, es verdad—murmuró pensativo. —Evita cualquier contacto con los alphas—

—Nee~ Senpai, ¿cree que ellos sigan aquí? —pregunto Takeshi, pensado en cierto par que podría ayudarlos.l

—¿Ellos? ¿A quienes te refiere mis Takeshi? —indago intrigado el mayor.

—Solo digo que si evita a los alphas, quizás reaccione mejor con los Omegas—contestó Takeshi para luego sacar su móvil y marcar un número en específico. Pasaron solo segundo para que su llamada fuera a atendida. — ¿Hola? Disculpen, ¿Siguen aquí? Al parecer necesitamos su ayuda—decía con seria mirada, comenzando a correr nuevamente tras el Omega.

…

Volviendo con el Omega, esté aún continuaba con su huida. A lo largo de su trayecto, el joven ya se había topado con algunas salidas, sin embargo, cada una de estas estaba cerrada o blanqueada por un grupo alphas. Por lo que sin remedio solo se limitaba a continuar buscando un método para salir.

Ya había pasado varios minutos corriendo, y sus descalzos pies comenzaban a sentir las represalias de tanto esfuerzo. Tanto era así, que sentia como pronto no podría dar un paso más. Además, no era solo el agotamiento de sus pies, si no también su débil cuerpo aún no recuperado por completo le clamaba por un descanso. Estaba sobre exigiendo a su propio cuerpo. Pero todo aquello no le importaba, él solo quería salir.

No se dió cuenta cuando en determinado momento el número de alphas que le seguían comenzaron a disminuir, siendo cambiados por un mayor número de betas. Pero sin duda lo agradecia. Pero eso no significaba que dejaría de correr.

De pronto, un exquisito aroma llegó a él. Podía sentir como aquel agradable aroma a chocolate se comenzaba a intensificar, dándole a entender que estaba aproximándose al lugar del origen.

Atraído por aquello, descosido ir en busca de aquella fragancia. No sabía qué significaba, o siquiera de si era algo bueno o malo, pero quería descubrirlo. Algo en él le decía que continuará, que encontraría algo bueno para él.

Siguiendo su instinto, se aproximó aún más al lugar donde provenía aquel aroma. Fue entonces que lo vió. Un alpha de azabache cabello y elegante porte. Este mantenía una mirada indiferente, la cual al momento que él llegó al lugares, esta al instante se centró en el Omega.

El alpha era acompañado por un beta de peculiar peinado, el cual al parecer atendía una llamada.

El castaño sabía, aún la distancia, que la persona la cual emitía tal aroma era ese Alpha. Aquel azabache no le quitaba la vista de encima.

Por su parte. El azabache solo observaba como su futuro compañero de mantenía ahí, parado a solo unos pasos de él.

Una rápida mirada al cuerpo del chico le bastó para darse cuenta de lo dañado que este estaba. Su sonrojado rostro y agitada respiración, delataba lo agotado que estaba después de tanto correr. Sus pies descalzos tenían una tonalidad rojiza, maltratados por tanto huir. Su mano derecha aún destilaba pequeñas gotas de sangre, por la aguja que él mismo había arrancado. Y por último, su pálida piel que pareciera que avisaba como este estaba apunto de desfallecer.

Al presenciar todo aquello un sentimiento de molestia recorrió su ser. No le agradaba la idea de ver a ese chico sufriendo. Quiso acercarse para poder calmarlo, pero siquiera había dado un paso, y el castaño mostró una expresión de miedo.

En cuanto al Omega, este al ver al Alpha comenzó a tener un pequeño debate mental. Una parte de el sentía que aquel chico no era malo, que incluso podría serle de ayuda. Sin embargo, otra aún se removía por el terror. Los aterradores recuerdos de su padre seguían latentes en su mente, provocando un enorme miedo que inundaba su ser.

Ante el terror de que su pesadilla se volviera a repetir, el castaño optó por alejarse. Dio media vuelta para volver por el lugar donde vino pero al hacer esto se percató de que estaba rodeado por el grupo de betas que le estaban siguiendo. No tenía a donde ir, estaba acorralado.

—Kufufufu~ pero qué tenemos aquí, un conejito asustado—intervino una burlesca voz, logrando captar la atención del castaño.

—Mukuro-niisama, no creo que sea momento para sus bromas—regaño esta vez una voz femenina.

—Kufufufu~ No tienes molestarte por algo como esto, Chrome—contestó el chico.

Intrigado por aquellas voces, el castaño dirigió su vista al origen de estas, contrabando a un par de Omegas de curioso peinado. El chico, de cabellos color índigo y peculiar peinado de piña, con su sonrisa confiada y analítica mirada, observaba divertido al joven castaño. Por su parte, la chica, de cabellos morados y ojos de la misma tonalidad, a diferencia de su compañero está solo observaba tranquilamente al chico, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa que transmitía cierta confianza.

El desconcierto chico observó a los dos jóvenes que se presentaban ante él. Podía ver como estos comenzaban a acercarse a él. Pero esta vez no retorcido, o mostró signos de temor. Pese a que el peli-índigo transmitía cierta desconfianza, no podía evitar sentirse un poco aliviado. Algo en él le decía que podía confiar en ellos.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó amablemente la chica, colocando una mano en el hombro del castaño sintiendo así su ligero temblor. —Tranquilo, no te haremos nada. Solo queremos ayudarte—añadió con apacible tono de voz, intentando calmar al chico.

Lo cual pareció funcionar, pues el Omega se dejó caer rendido al suelo. Chrome se puso en cuclillas para quedar a la misma altura, una vez ahí, la chica abrazó al castaño. Un cálido abrazo que comenzaba a reconfortar al asustando chico.

—Y-yo… tengo miedo. N-no, no quiero que él venga—murmuraba titubeante, aferrándose a la joven como si en ella encontrará la protección que buscaba.

Al oír esto, Chrome sintió un ligero malestar. Era fácil deducir que algo terrible había vívido este chico. Comenzaba a entender porque el chico había estado huyendo con tanto desespero.

Mientras la chica se encargaba de calmar al joven, el peli-índigo hizo una pequeña señal para los betas que aún les rodeaban, indicandoles que se marcharán. Estos acataron su orden, y haciendo el mínimo ruido, los betas dejaron el lugares.

Ahora, por aquel pasillo, los tres Omegas eran acompañados únicamente por aquel alpha y su acompañante Beta.

—Kyo-san… —murmuró el beta de curioso peinado. Este se veía algo preocupado por el estado inmóvil de su líder.

En cuanto al Alpha, esté solo observaba en silencio los sucesos. Podía ver cómo su castaño se encontraba siendo reconfortado en los brazos de aquella Omega. Un sentimiento de inconformidad se plantó en él, pero si el castaño realmente se asustaba con su sola presencia sabía que dejarlo en manos de esa chica era la mejor opción.

—Kusakabe, vámonos—ordenó con neutra voz, dando media vuelta para marcharse del lugar.

—S-si… —contesto al instante el sorprendió beta, comenzando a seguir a su líder. —Esto… Kyo-san, ¿Está seguro de esto? No prefiere quedarse con ese chico ahora—

—Causaremos más problemas si permanezco aquí—respondió indiferente el azabache. Pero después de breves segundos, el alpha detuvo su andar y observó por sobre su hombro al peli-índigo. —Herbívoro piña… —nombró, logrando captar la atención del aludido, quien se limitó a solo observar fijamente. —Será mejor que con cuides bien—sentenció el alpha con mirada amenazante, como si advirtiera que algo malo podría pasar si incumplia con su orden.

Dicho esto, el alpha, seguido por el beta, se marcharon del lugar. Dejando completamente solos al trío de omegas.

Mientras que el castaño seguía en los brazos de la chica, está se encargaba de hacer lo posible por calmar al joven. Algo que parecía funcionar, pues se le comenzaba a ver más relajado con el pase de los minutos.

En cuanto al joven peli-índigo, este mostraba una curiosa sonrisa. Pareciera que se divertirá con algo, mientras observa el lugar por donde momentos antes se había ido el alpha.

 _—"Kufufufu~ así que hasta el temible, Hibari Kyoya, puede caer ante un Omega"_ —dijo a sus adentros. —Esto podría ser divertido… —murmuró para sí mismo con socarrona sonrisa. De pronto, centró su vista en el Omega. En ese instante la sonrisa en su rostro se borró, mostrando esta vez una expresión de seriedad. — _"Pero antes de eso. Debemos saber quién es realmente este chico… "_ —pensó, mientras observaba a detalle al chico, al mismo tiempo que pensaba en cómo obtener la mayor cantidad de información posible de este sin que se pusiera alterado de nuevo.

No iba a ser una tarea fácil, pero debían hacerlo. Además, incluso ellos se encontraban curiosos de saber que había provocado que el castaño saliera huyendo de ese modo.

 _– Fin Cap. #3 –_


	5. - Familiar -

**_~ Capitulo #4 ~_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _— Familiar —_**

 ** _._**

Después de tan larga huida, el castaño comenzaba a sentir las consecuencias de sus acciones. Víctima del agotamiento que atacaba su cuerpo, poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos dejándose sumir en un profundo sueño. Ahora con aquellos dos omegas que habían llegado a su ayuda, el joven no pudo evitar sentirse relajado, sentirse protegido.

Con el castaño inconsciente en brazos de la chica, ambos hermanos se miraron fijamente, como si se pusieran de acuerdo con una simple mirada. Mukuro, quien era el mayor de todos, cargó al joven y lo acomodó de modo que este pudiera estar cómodo. Ya con todo listo, ambos comenzaron a caminar, directo a la habitación del menor.

…

No habían pasado ni veinte minutos cuando los dos omegas llegaron a la habitación del chico, una vez ahí, el peli índigo lo depositó con sumo cuidado en la cama.

—Bien ya lo trajimos de vuelta — hablo en un murmullo el mayor de los presentes. Pero en ese momento algo le llamó la atención, por lo que dirigió su vista a la chica a su lado. — Chrome… — llamo, provocando un pequeño sobresalto en la aludida.

— S-si…? — respondió nerviosa.

— ¿Pasa algo? Has estado callada desde hace rato — cuestiono seriamente, con un ligero tono de preocupación en su voz.

— Yo… no es nada — contestó la omega, apartando la mirada con cierta tristeza en ella.

— Vamos sabes que no puedes mentirme a mí, te conozco bien — insistió el joven.

— Ah, está bien — respondió derrotada. — Es por este chico. Cuando lo abrace antes no dejaba de temblar, realmente se veía aterrado — señalo con cierta molestia, apretando sus manos en muestra de su enojo.

— Ya veo, y creo que puedo entender tu frustración — contesto Mukuro, desviando su mirada al joven que dormía plácidamente en la cama. — Por sus acciones, y el hecho que huyera de forma tan desesperada, solo nos indica que él ha pasado por una mala experiencia — agregó con el ceño fruncido, molesto de que alguien se atreviera a dañar a tan inocente joven.

— Pero… no es solo eso — hablo nuevamente Chrome, logrando atraer una vez más la mirada de su compañero. — Mientras intentaba calmarlo, él no dejaba de murmurar, "Tengo miedo, los alphas dan miedo. No quiero que ellos me atrapen. Si mi propia familia me hizo eso, no sé qué me puedan hacer ellos." — explicó con amargura, recordando las palabras del chico.

Después de oír aquello, los ojos de Mukuro se abrieron en señal de sorpresa. Sabía que el castaño había pasado por algo terrible, pero jamás pensó que su propia familia fuera quien causara tal daño. Aquello era simplemente imperdonable.

En ese instante la puerta se abrió un poco, dejando ver únicamente la cabeza de un beta de curioso peinado.

— Esto… Mukuro-san, Chrome-san, ¿Cómo va todo? — pregunto Kusakabe, quien no entraba por completo a la habitación para no asustar nuevamente al chico.

Pero al solo asomar su cabeza, el beta pudo sentir la tensión en el ambiente. Aun a la distancia, podía sentir la ira que inundaba a los dos omegas, quienes, al verlo, no eran conscientes de la aterradora mirada que tenían en sus rostros.

— S-si es un mal momento, v-volveré luego. ¡Lamento la intromisión! — exclamó algo asustado por los dos omegas.

— Alto… — lo detuvo Mukuro justo antes de que cerrara la puerta.

— Lamentamos haberte asustado — agregó Chrome. — No era nuestra intención, solo estábamos molestos por algo —

— ¿Y? ¿Se te ofrece algo? — cuestiono secamente el peli-índigo.

— Bueno en realidad todos nos preguntamos cómo se encuentra el chico — contestó Kusakabe algo intimidado por el omega.

— Por ahora se encuentra dormido. Al parecer sucumbió ante el agotamiento de su cuerpo — explicó Mukuro, mirando de reojo al castaño. — Pero su cuerpo se encuentra maltratado después de tanta sobre exigencia, si quieren hacerle algunos chequeos lo ideal es que lo hagan ahora que está inconsciente — agregó, pues si el chico temía tanto a los alphas era mejor que Ryohei aprovechara esta oportunidad para evaluar el estado del joven.

— Ya veo, en ese caso llamaré a Sasagawa para que haga un chequeo. Iré a buscarlo ahora mismo, con su permiso me retiro — informó el beta poco antes de abandonar la habitación, dejando la puerta entreabierta después de su partida.

— Si vas a entrar, hazlo de una vez. No te quedes solo en la entrada como un acosador. Él está dormido así que no te temerá — hablo Mukuro con un tono de indiferencia, sin siquiera mirar hacia la puerta, pero aun así sabía quién estaba ahí.

Después de las palabras del omega, un joven alpha ingreso al lugar. Una vez en el interior de la habitación, su mirada se centró en el castaño que reposaba cómodamente en la cama.

— Kufufufu~ debo decirlo, alondra. No esperaba verte alguna vez con una pareja, o que siquiera mostraras interés por alguien — comentó risueño Mukuro, quien no perdía ninguna oportunidad para molestar a azabache.

— Cierra la boca herbívoro piña — contestó secamente el alpha. — Mejor dime, ¿han descubierto algo? ¿Por qué huyó de ese modo? — cuestiono con clara seriedad, mirando fijamente al par de omegas.

— Así es, y no creo que te guste la respuesta — contesto con seria mirada Mukuro, demostrando nuevamente cierto enojo en su voz.

…

Habían trascurrido al menos 15 minutos desde que Ryohei comenzó a atender las heridas que tenía el castaño. El alpha peliblanco vendo la mano herida del chico, así como aplico algo de ungüento en los maltratados pies de este, y, por último, le colocó un suero para que el omega recuperara algo de las fuerzas perdidas.

Mientras tanto, fuera de la habitación las cosas estaban un poco tensas. Con Ryohei y los dos omegas dentro de la habitación, fuera de esta, Kyoya, Kusakabe y Takeshi, quien llegó de últimas para saber qué ocurría con el castaño. Ahora los dos alphas y el beta permanecían en un incómodo ambiente, especialmente para el espadachín y el secretario, quienes miraban algo angustiados el mal humor de su jefe.

— Vaya, hace tiempo que no veía a Hibari tan molesto — comentó Takeshi ante la abrumadora presencia de enojo que emitía el mencionado.

— Tiene razón, Yamamoto-san. Kyo-san no es fácil de hacer enojar, al menos no hasta ese punto. Ahora está verdaderamente furioso — dijo Kusakabe quien conocía muy bien el comportamiento de su líder.

El silencio perduró en el pasillo, pues aquella zona fue custodiada para que ninguna otra persona aparte de ellos pudiera transitar cerca de aquella habitación. Así evitaban que cualquier curioso asustara al castaño y este volviera a salir corriendo.

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió, atrayendo la mirada de los presentes, quienes observaron como Ryohei era prácticamente echado del cuarto, provocando que este cayera de sentón en el suelo.

— ¿Ocurre algo Senpai? — preguntó intrigado el joven con la katana.

— Estoy extremadamente bien, solo que el chico despertó por lo que Mukuro me corrió de la habitación — explicó el peliblanco. — Ellos dijeron que tratarán de obtener la mayor cantidad de información posible, pero para eso ninguno de nosotros podría entrar o de lo contrario podríamos asustar nuevamente al chico —

— Haha~ así que era eso — murmuró Takeshi.

— Lo mejor será esperar pacientemente hasta que alguno de ellos dos salga con alguna noticia — comentó Kusakabe.

— Hm… — fue lo único que emitió Kyoya.

La impaciencia dominaba al grupo, todos querían saber lo antes posible algo sobre el castaño. Especialmente Hibari, quién después de haber escuchado sobre la posibilidad de que algún familiar del castaño fuera el culpable de tal daño, simplemente no podía estar tranquilo.

Pero si de algo estaba seguro, era que protegería a su amado Omega. Sin imputar que luchará contra los propios familiares del chico, él sin duda lo protegería.

...

 _Sicilia, Italia._ _-Mansión Vongola-_

En la oficina del jefe de la familia, la reunión de los tres integrantes principales está por concluir. Al fin de cuentas, había encontrado nada.

— Ah, realmente no comprendo su afán de darle tantas vueltas al asunto. Ese mocoso ya lleva desaparecido dos meses, ya olvídenlo — comento arrogante Iemitsu, obteniendo una mirada de enojo por parte del azabache a su lado.

Iemitsu era consciente que provocaba a Reborn, y vaya que le gustaba molestarlo. Pero también sabía que el asesino jamás le haría algo pues él era hijo de Timoteo, alguien a quién Reborn estimaba mucho. Por lo que el rubio se confiaba y provocaba descaradamente al azabache, sin pensar en que cuando menos los esperé Reborn ya no de contendrá más y le dará el castigo de su vida.

— Si no hay más que decir, yo me marcho — informo Reborn para luego dar media vuelta y retirarse del lugar. Pero justo antes de cruzar la puerta, miro por sobre su hombro a Iemitsu, dedicándole una mirada fulminante, observando aquella arrogante sonrisa en su rostro. Pronto su mirada se desvió a Timoteo, quien tenia una mirada entristecida, como si lamentara lo ocurrido. Después de esto Reborn se marchó, dejando a los dos familiares solos en la oficina.

— Jajaja Hasta que se marchó — soltó en burla Iemitsu, provocando una mirada de desaprobación por parte de su padre.

— Iemitsu, ¿Qué te paso? Antes eras una persona tan admirable, pero ahora… — expreso con algo de nostalgia el mayor, recordando los años en los que su adorado hijo era algo diferente a lo que es hoy.

— ¿Qué, que me paso? ¡Ese mocoso es lo que me paso! — exclamo iracundo, mostrando una sombría mirada. — Si no fuera por ese bastardo, Nana aun… —

— Tsunayoshi no tiene la culpa de haber nacido. Fue tu irresponsabilidad y falta de cuidado lo que llevo a que todo terminara así. Conocían de los riesgos médicos que tenía Nana, y aun así te dejaste ir por el calor del momento. Culpar a tu hijo de tus descuidos no arreglara nada. Además, fue Nana quien decidió dar su vida para que su hijo naciera, ¿Qué diría ella si viera como tratas a mi nieto? — argumento Timoteo, intentado hacer entrar en razón a su hijo.

— ¡TU QUE VAS A SABER! — exclamo furioso, golpeando fuertemente el escritorio del mayor. — Todo es culpa de ese bastardo, todo es su culpa… — murmuraba por lo bajo, como si de maldiciones se tratara.

— Iemitsu… — nombro en voz baja Timoteo. El anciano quiso calmar la exaltación de su hijo, pero antes de que su mano llegara a este, el rubio la aparto de un manotazo.

— Me marcho, no pienso continuar con esta charla absurda — musito con voz indiferente para luego marcharse del lugar.

Cuando Iemitsu dejo la oficina, Timoteo se dejó caer en su silla. El líder de vongola soltó un largo suspiro mientras masajeaba su sien, el intentar a hacer comprender a su hijo de su error parecía imposible, por más que lo intentara.

— Ah, Iemitsu. ¿Cuándo abrirás tus ojos y te darás cuenta de tu terrible error? — murmuro a la nada. — Tsunayoshi, espero que mi desgastada intuición este en lo correcto, y realmente estés en buenas manos. Sea donde sea que estés, espero que encuentres felicidad, aquella que en esta casa se te fue negada — agrego desconsolado, soltando una pequeña lagrima por la tristeza que le invadía.

 ** _\- Fin Cap. #4 -_**

.

.

.

 ** _~•~_**

 ** _._**

 ** _¡Gracias por leer!_**

 ** _ヾ(*・ω・)ノ_**


	6. – Sospechas –

**~ Capítulo #5 ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **— Sospechas —**

 **.**

 _Sicilia, Italia._ _-Capital Palermo-_

Ajenos a lo acontecido con el joven castaño. En otra parte del mundo, específicamente hablando, en la mansión vongola. Las cosas no parecían ir del todo agradables.

Por los largos y solitarios pasillos de aquella casona italiana, un hombre de negros cabellos y curiosas patillas rizadas, caminaba apresurado a su destino. Habían pasado solo algunos minutos de terminada su reunión con el noveno y el "rubio bastardo", como había decidido nombrar a Iemitsu. Después de haber acabado su pequeña charla con los dos antes mencionados, Reborn no duro más de dos segundos en dar media vuelta y marcharse del lugar, para él, cada segundo que pasaba cerca de Iemitsu era un total desagrado, podría decirse que no toleraba ver su rostro ni en pintura. No era secreto para nadie que el azabache no soportaba al rubio, si lo toleraba era porque este era hijo de Timoteo, el único que permanecía con vida. Pero fuera del trato necesario, Reborn rechazaba cualquier contacto con el sujeto. Y aún más ahora.

Para el asesino era claro quién era el culpable de la desaparición de su alumno, todas sus sospechas recaían sobre un solo culpable, Iemitsu. Con justa razón podía hacer tales acusaciones, pues muchos sabían del maltrato que este le daba a su propio hijo, desde golpes hasta insultos. Desde que este era pequeño, Iemitsu mostró gran desprecio por el chico, inclusive le culpaba por la muerte de su amada.

Reborn, quien tomó cierto aprecio por el menor, decidió tomarlo bajo su cuidado, convirtiéndolo en su alumno. Poco a poco una relación más estrecha se dio entre ambos, la alegre sonrisa del castaño iluminaba la fría vida del temible asesino, quien, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, volvió a sentir aquella necesidad de proteger algo. Tanto era así, que Reborn comenzó a intervenir cada vez que Iemitsu quería maltratar a su hijo. Ahora Iemitsu no solo tenía que cuidar que Timoteo, quien siempre quiso detenerle, no mirara cuando quisiera desquitar su frustración con el menor, sino también tendría que lidiar con la protección de Reborn. Sin embargo, el castaño aún no estaba libre de abuso, pues Reborn salía largas temporadas por su trabajo, dejando desprotegido a su alumno ante los ataques de su padre.

Reborn sabia de como Iemitsu solo esperaba al momento en el que ni él ni Timoteo estuvieran presentes para descargar su ira en su alumno, por lo que decidió comenzar a llevar a Tsuna en sus viajes.

Pero, aquella vez todo fue diferente…

Una llamada de emergencia solicitaba su presencia, únicamente suya. Tanto él como otras 6 personas fueron convocadas. El solo hecho de saber que los requerían específicamente a ellos 7, era una llamada de alerta, pues sabía que solo los reunían en casos especiales.

Reborn no tuvo opción más que dejar a Tsuna en casa con la promesa de volver lo antes posible. Cuanto lamento haberlo hecho.

Cuando volvió a casa, a solo un mes de su partida, se enteró de la terrible noticia. Iemitsu había prácticamente obligado a Tsuna salir con él. El mayor aprovechó la ausencia de Reborn y la importante reunión de Timoteo, para sacar al chico de casa y llevarlo a quien sabe qué lugar. Cuando la familia volvió a tener noticias de él, se enteraron de que este había sufrido un terrible accidente automovilístico en tierras alemanas. Inclusive mostró documentaciones que avalaban la veracidad de sus palabra. Pero esto no era lo que más impactó a todos. Lo que más preocupó a los presentes fue la desaparición del menor.

En palabras de Iemitsu. El chico había desaparecido para cuando él recuperó la conciencia, sólo encontró su auto destrozado y la puerta del copiloto abierta a la fuerza. Jamás supo si fue secuestrado o había huido.

Aquella triste noticia fue un duro golpe para todos, pero aún más para Reborn. El azabache no podía dejar de culparse por no haber protegido a su alumno, por no haber podido evitar que esto pasara.

Pero no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, encontraría al responsable y lo haría sufrir por ello. Especialmente si aquel culpable era su sospechoso número uno, Iemitsu. Muchos se tragaron la historia del rubio, pero él no era alguien fácil de convencer. Él sabía que Iemitsu era el único culpable de todo, pero tenía que tener pruebas para tal acusación, por lo que se dedicó a indagar por mano propia, recibiendo ayuda de solo aquellos en quienes confiaba.

—¡Señor Reborn! —escucho un grito a sus espaldas que le hicieron detener.

El azabache dio media vuelta para observar quien le llamaba, fue entonces que observó a un joven omega de platinada cabellera, siendo este acompañado por un pequeño de algunos 8 años, de cabello esponjado y un brillante esmeralda en sus ojos.

—Hayato, Lambo, ¿Qué es lo que quieren? —cuestionó el mayor, mirándolos con cierta indiferencia.

—Ya tenemos el reporte de los varia, señor— contestó seriamente el joven omega, provocando la atención el azabache.

—Bien, habla—ordenó secamente.

—S-si! —respondió algo nervioso el joven. —Según lo que dice aquí, se confirman sus sospechas. No se registró accidente automovilístico en Alemania en la fecha dada por Iemitsu. Los incidentes que hubo no tienen relación alguna con él—explicó.

—Ya veo… Hm, debo decir que esto no me sorprende. Ya tenía mis sospechas sobre la falsedad de tal historia, solo tenía que confirmarlo—contestó secamente el asesino, dando media vuelta para continuar con su andar.

—Pero, eso no es todo… —hablo nuevamente Hayato, deteniendo una vez más a Reborn. —Iemitsu jamás viajó a Alemania, y ningún país de Europa—agregó.

—Explícate, Hayato—ordenó con seria mirada.

—Según la información reunida por los varia, un vuelo a nombre de Giovane Leone fue registrado y cargado a una de las cuentas alternas de CEDEF.

—Giovane Leone, el león joven... —murmuró para sí mismo Reborn. —Ya veo, Iemitsu uso su viejo alias para crear esa cuenta y así hacer ese viaje. Y… ¿sabemos que vuelo tomo? —

—Al parecer tomó un vuelo de conexión a Indonesia, y después viejo a alguno de los países más al norte. Aún no hay información concreta de que país pudo haber visitado—explicó el joven, esta vez apartando su vista de los papeles en sus manos para centrar su total atención en el mayor.

—Así que viajó al oriente—murmuró Reborn después de haber recibido tal información. —Bien, si realmente estuvo en aquellas tierras conozco al indicado para investigar en ese territorio. Por el momento, dile a los de varia que confirmen del todo su información, no podemos dejar las cosas en un simple tal vez—

—¡Como ordene Señor! —contestó firmemente el peli plata, adoptando una pose militar.

Por su parte, el menor oculto tras el joven solo observa en silencio la charla de ambos. Pero cuando vio que esta estaba con concluir decidió hacer algo para llamar la atención de los presentes.

—Nee~ estupidera—llamó el pequeño azabache tirando del pantalón de este.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres vaca estúpida? —contesto en reclamo el joven, pero al ver la mirada decaída del menor relajó sus facciones.

—E-eso quiere decir que aún no encontraremos a Tsuna—musito al borde de lágrimas.

Ante el afligimiento de menor, Hayato no sabía cómo reaccionar. Sabía lo cercano que era el infante con el castaño, tanto que el oji-esmeralda lo consideraba su hermano mayor, y al decirle que aún tardarían en encontrarlo no era algo fácil.

—Descuida Lambo —hablo Reborn llamando la atención de los jóvenes. —Solo es cuestión de tiempo, Tsuna volverá pronto a casa—añadió, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa a los dos presente para luego dar media vuelta y comenzar a retirarse del lugar. —Ah! Una cosa más. Guarden esto en secreto, hasta que no confirmemos al 100% la información no nos arriesgaremos a que alguien se entere y la modifique—

—¡Si! —respondieron al instante los dos chicos.

Una vez terminada su plática, Reborn continuó su camino sin contratiempo. Sin detener su andar, el azabache sacó su teléfono y marcó un número, esperando paciente para que la persona al otro lado de la línea atendiera su llamada.

—Fon, necesito hablar contigo—hablo con destacable seriedad, observando su entorno para confirmar que no había un tercero escuchando.

 ** _\- Fin Cap. #5 -_**

.

.

.

~•~

.

 ** _¡Gracias por leer!_**

 ** _⁽⁽( )⁾⁾_**


	7. – Culpable –

**~ Capitulo #6 ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **— Culpable —**

 **.**

Los minutos parecían eternos para el cuarteto de jóvenes que esperaban ansiosos por noticias fuera de aquella habitación de hospital. Habían pasado algunos 40 min, o quizás más, desde que Mukuro y Chrome permanecían encerrados junto al castaño. 40 minutos sin noticia alguna sobre lo que estaba pasando dentro de aquel cuarto.

En medio de aquel sepulcral silencio, el repentino tono de un celular provocó un sobresalto en tres de los presentes quienes solo miraron momentáneamente al culpable de aquello, solo para luego apartar nuevamente la mirada.

Hibari, quien era el dueño de aquel móvil, miro por unos segundos la pantalla, observando el nombre marcado en el identificador de llamada. Dudo un poco en si atender o no la llamada, pues realmente no estaba de humor para hablar con esa persona. Sin embargo, conocía lo insistente que este era y sabía que no dejaría de molestarlo hasta que respondiera. Finalmente atendió la llamada.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres Carnívoro? —pregunto fríamente, escuchando únicamente una leve risilla al otro lado de la línea.

—〖Vaya, parece que no estás de humor hermanito〗—contestó con voz risueña.

—No lo volveré a decir, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —volvió a cuestionar Hibari esta vez con algo de molestia en su voz.

—〖Oh, no te pongas así. Y yo que quería darte algo de la información que me pediste〗—comentó, sabiendo que aquello atraería la atención de su hermano.

—Bien, hab… —de pronto, las palabras del alpha quedaron a medias, extrañando un poco a la persona con la que hablaba.

—〖 ¿Kyoya? 〗—nombró intrigado la persona en el teléfono, pero este pronto también guardó silencio al oír voces del otro lado. La persona al teléfono agudizó su oído para poder oír lo que decían las personas con las que dialogaba su hermano.

Mientras tanto, los cuatro jóvenes habían centrado su total atención al omega peli índigo que había salido de aquella habitación. Los tres alphas y el beta, observaban expectantes al joven, ansiando conocer que diría el omega.

—Mukuro, ¿Cómo está el chico? Cuando salí parecía algo alterado—se apresuró a preguntar Ryohei, preocupado por el castaño.

—Él se ha calmado, pero aún está asustado. Chrome se quedó con él para que se sienta seguro. Al parecer el estar solo también le provoca temor—contestó con seria mirada. Para los presentes, el comportamiento del Omega demostraba que se encontraba molesto por algo, pues él era más de ser alguien burlesco y risueño.

—Mukuro, ¿Que es lo que pasó? No es normal en ti verte tan serio—señaló Takeshi, quién conocía el comportamiento habitual del chico.

—Es porque logramos sacar algo de información sobre el chico, sin embargo, lamento decirles que no logramos obtener mucho al respecto—contestó Mukuro, sin borrar la seriedad en su rostro.

—¿Qué obtuviste, herbívoro? —pregunto Kyoya, quien se encontraba algo impaciente por una respuesta.

—Comenzaré por lo primero. Su nombre es Tsunayoshi, en cuanto a su apellido, no tiene recuerdo alguno de cual es. Tampoco recuerda de donde es, o incluso su edad. Al parecer los únicos recuerdos que tiene son de aquella noche en la que sufrió el accidente—informó el Omega.

—Me lo tenía, su amnesia es del tipo retrógrada—comentó analítico Ryohei.

—¿Amnesia retrógrada? ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó confundido el beta.

—La amnesia retrógrada es cuando no puedes recordar los hechos ocurridos antes del incidente que causaron la amnesia. De hecho, el que recordara su nombre es un gran mérito—explicó Ryohei, quién al ser estudiante de medicina conocía algo respecto al tema.

—Eso lo entiendo, pero no creo que sea el hecho que no recuerde su pasado lo que te tiene tan molesto, Mukuro. ¿Que más descubrieron? —cuestión Takeshi, provocado que las miradas se centrarán en el Omega.

—Tienes razón, no es por lo que estoy molesto—afirmó Mukuro. —Como dije antes, el chico solo recuerda débilmente los hechos ocurridos el día en que sufrió el accidente. Desafortunadamente aquello involucra el por qué teme tanto a los alphas—agregó con amargura, pero sus palabras solo provocaron que los cuatro jóvenes que le escuchaban se pudieran más serios al respecto.

—Explícate herbívoro—ordeno, no, más bien exigió Kyoya después de oír eso. Si alguien había dañados su castaño lo encontraría y haría sufrir sin misericordia alguna.

—Antes les comentamos que aquel que hizo daño al chico podría ser algún familiar, cierto—dijo, recordaron a los presentes la acusación que habían hecho momentos antes.

Mientras que para los jóvenes solo fue un pequeño recordatorio, para la persona que oía a través de celular fue una total sorpresa, no esperaba escuchar algo así y menos en ese momento. Decidido a escuchar más, centró toda su atención a lo que oía por el celular, y así poder elegir qué haría después de esto.

—Lo recordamos—contestó Kyoya. —¿Descubrieron más al respecto? —

—Así es. Descubrimos que quién le hizo daño fue su propio padre—explicó, sorprendido a todos lo dicho.

— ¿Qué? ¡su padre! —exclamó sorprendido Kusakabe.

—Por lo que nos contó. Tiene recuerdos de su padre intentando tocarlo, también frases como " _Esto es lo único para lo que sirves_ " —explicó con amargura, apretando sus puños en señal de lo molesto que está estaba. —En pocas palabras, su padre intentó abusar sexualmente de él—señaló enojado.

El silencio volvió a hacerse presente en el lugar. El ambiente se tornó tenso, por la sed de sangre que desprendían los jóvenes. Inclusive la persona que oía todo a través del teléfono comenzó a asustar a las personas que le rodeaban por la frustración que le atacaba. Quería ir y romperle la cara al culpable de todo esto, después de todo, él sí lo conocía.

 _—"Iemitsu, ¡maldito!_ " —dijo a sus adentros el alpha de larga trenza, mientras arrugaba los papeles que tenía en las manos.

Claramente todos estaban enojados por lo que habían escuchado, pero nadie más que el alpha destinado de aquel joven. Kyoya desprendía una oscura aura de enojo, podía sentir su sangre hervir por la frustración que le atacaba. Tanto era su ira, que, sin ser consciente de su fuerza, apretó tanto sus puños que el móvil que había estado sostenido se hizo añicos, siendo partido a la mitad y botando sus pedazos al suelo.

Definitivamente aquello era imperdonable, castigaría sin piedad al culpable de eso. Aún si se trataba del propio padre del castaño. Kyoya, estaba decidido a encontrar y castigar al culpable.

…

 _~Mientras tanto, al otro lado del charco~_

En un tren camino a Palermo, en uno de los vagones de aquel tren las personas comenzaban a alejarse lo mas posible de un alpha de azabaches cabellos el cual peinado una larga trenza como peinado. El alpha de ropas chinas emitía una poderosa sed de sangre, tanto que asustaba a los demás pasajeros, incluso aquellos que eran también alphas se sentían doblegados con su sola presencia.

—" _Así que las sospechas de Reborn eran acertadas. Ese bastardo se atrevió a dañar a su hijo. Y, peor aun sabiendo que intento violarlo"_ —decía a sus adentros el furioso azabache. Pronto su mirada se desvió a los papales que llevaba en mano, mismos que ya se encontraban arrugados por su enfado anterior. En tales documentos se encontraba el reporte medico de un hombre que sufrió un accidente automovilístico en tierras niponas. —Tks ese gusano, atreverse a hacerle eso a su propio hijo… —murmuro iracundo.

—D-disculpe, se-señor… —la nerviosa voz de una persona a su lado lo saco de sus pensamientos, provocando que su mirada se centrara en el nervioso beta que intentaba llamar su atención. Por su uniforme, fue fácil identificarlo como un trabajador del tren. —S-señor, la-lamento informarle que está a-asustando a los demás pasajeros—informo cargado de miedo el pobre trabajador.

Por su parte, el alpha se limitó pararse de su asiento, asustando al beta por su repentina acción.

—Lo siento… —murmuro antes de dejar el lugar y dirigirse a una zona más solitaria.

Intentando no incomodar a nadie, el alpha se retiró al vagón bar para si poder pensar con claridad. Ya estando en un lugar más clamado, y siendo acompañado únicamente por el barman, el azabache comenzó a organizar sus ideas.

—" _¿Qué hare? Ahora que se esto tengo que pensar bien como utilizar esta información que poseo. En un principio tenía pensado decirle a Reborn donde se encuentra su alumno, pero por lo que escuche, Tsunayoshi ahora a desarrollado un temor a los alphas. Si le cuento ahora a Reborn, seguro querrá ir rápidamente al lado de su alumno, pero si se presenta ahora lo más seguro es que Tsunayoshi lo rechace, y ya que no recuerda nada de su pasado, quizás hasta le tema"_ —pensaba el alpha, analizando todas las posibles situaciones que podrían darse si Reborn se entera de donde esta su alumno. _—"Además, si revelo información descuidadamente Iemitsu podría enterarse, y con sus múltiples conexiones en Japón podría actuar antes que nosotros, llegando incluso a secuestrar a Tsuna. Aunque dudo mucho que Kyoya lo permita" —_

—Señor, sele ofrece algo de beber—pregunto el barman amablemente, sacando momentáneamente de sus pensamientos al alpha.

—Oh, si por favor. No suelo beber, pero en esta ocasión necesito un trago. Podría servirme un poco de vino si es tan amable—contesto de forma amable, y con pequeña sonrisa. —Ah~, ahora si que necesito enfriar mi cabeza—murmuro para si mismo.

—Como ordene—respondió cortésmente el sujeto, para luego retirarse a hacer su trabajo.

 _—"Heh, este tipo parece demasiado serio en su trabajo. Me recuerda un poco a Kyoya…" —_ dijo a sus adentros, observando con una pequeña sonrisa al barman. _—"Ah, Kyoya es otro tema"_ —pensó agobiado. _—"Si él se llegara a entrar donde está el padre de Tsunayoshi seguro querrá venganza. No dudo que intente atacar con todo a Vongola, independiente de si quiere atacar únicamente a Iemitsu. Seguro que piensa que todos ahí son enemigos. Esto podría causar una guerra entre ambas familias. La familia Hibari, es la familia Yakuza más temida de todo Japón. Contamos con numerosos aliados que lucharán a nuestro lado. Por otra parte, Vongola tiene un inimaginable número de aliados que les ayudarían. Una guerra entre ambas familias no puedo permitir que algo así ocurra"_ —pensaba detenidamente.

—Aquí tiene señor—musito el barman haciendo entrego de la bebida antes solicitada, para luego volver a su trabajo.

—Ah, muchas gracias—agradeció el azabache, para luego centrar su vista en la copa que tenía en manos.

Interrumpiendo su concentración, y sacándolo de sus pensamientos, el repentino sonar de su celular capto la atención del asiático, quien rápidamente saco su móvil para ver de a quien se trataba. Decir que estaba sorprendido era poco, pues era realmente inusual que aquella persona fuera quien le llamara.

—Ah, pero que inoportuno—murmuro en un suspiro, para luego atender la llamada.

—Fon, necesito hablar contigo—hablo aquella persona al otro lado de la línea.

Aun por medio del celular, el aludido podía sentir la seriedad con la que hablaba su viejo amigo, esto solo le aclaraba que no podía negar su pedido. Además, quiera o no, tendría que enfrentarlo tarde o temprano.

—Haha~ pero que coincidencia. Yo también tengo algo importante que decirte Reborn…—contesto el nipón, formando una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, como si comenzara a planear algo.

 ** _\- Fin Cap. #6 -_**

.

.

.

~•~

.

 ** _¡Gracias por leer!_**

 ** _(๑̵ᴗ)️_**


	8. – Preparativos –

**~ Capitulo 7 ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **— Preparativos —**

 **.**

 _~ Namimori, Japón ~_

La tensión nuevamente se había formado en aquel pasillo tras la información dada por el omega de peinado frutal. Por un lado, los dos alphas, el beta y el omega, miraban expectantes al azabache que emitía la mayor tensión. Ninguno se atrevió a decir algo, pues podían ver la notable ira que atacaba a Kyoya.

— O-oí, Alondra. Sera mejor que te calmes — hablo Mukuro, intentando luchar contra su instinto que le gritaba alejarse lo más posible de aquel alpha.

— Mukuro tiene razón, Hibari — apoyo Takeshi. — Ya oíste lo que dijeron, los alphas aterran al chico. Si siente tu intensa ira, seguro lo asustaras aún más — hablo con sensatez el espadachín, haciendo recapacitar a su compañero.

— Ah, lo mejor es calmarnos todos, y pensar en una forma extrema de proteger al chico a partir de ahora — sugirió Ryohei.

Aun escuchando las palabras de sus compañeros, le era casi imposible abandonar la ira que le consumía en esos momentos. Después de todo, aquel chico no solo era alguien preciado para él, sino que también era su destinado, aquel ser por el que su alpha interno gritaba desear proteger.

En un acto imprevisto, el azabache golpeo con fuerza la pared cercana, dejando una abolladura notable en el concreto de esta. Golpeo con tal fuerza que sus nudillos destilaron pequeños hilillos de sangre, pero aquello no pareció importarle. Aquel golpe le había ayudado a calmar su frustración, dejando ir toda su ira en aquel muro como si este fuera el culpable de todo.

Ya mas clamado, Hibari regreso la vista a sus compañeros, quienes simplemente le observaban con normalidad, como si aquel acto no fuera nada nuevo para ellos.

— Kusakabe — hablo, provocando un sobresalto en el aludido. — Búscame un nuevo celular — ordeno a secas, a lo que el beta rápidamente respondió con un "si" poco antes de marcharse del lugar para cumplir con su encargo.

Después de que Kusakabe dejara el lugar, los tres alphas y el omega permanecieron en silencio nuevamente. Pero esto duro solo minutos, para que luego uno de los alphas diera un paso al frente.

— ¿Y bien? ¿ahora qué? ¿Qué sucederá con el chico? — cuestión el espadachín.

— Tomando en cuenta lo que acabamos de oír, esta claro que no podemos dejar que los alphas se acerquen a este lugar. El problema es, que este lugar está repleto de ellos — comento Ryohei tomando una postura pensativa.

— Pero no podemos tenerlo aislado por siempre. No solo es este hospital, hay cientos de alphas haya afuera. En algún momento se encontrara con alguno. Además de que su pareja es claramente un alpha — razono Takeshi.

— Ese no es todo el problema — intervino Mukuro. — ¿No han pensado lo que significa saber este dato? — cuestiono sus compañeros quienes solo le miraron confundidos, salvo por Kyoya que mantenía su rostro inexpresivo.

— ¿De que hablas Mukuro? — pregunto intrigado el chico con la katana en su espalda.

— ¡Me refiero sobre la búsqueda! — exclamo el peli índigo, pero al ver como Sasagawa y Yamamoto solo ladeaban la cabeza, en seña de aun no entender a lo que se refería, dio un largo suspiro antes de continuar. — Los últimos dos meses se estuvo buscando todo tipo de información para saber quién y de donde era este chico. Pero después de saber que el causante de todo esto fue su propio padre, ¿Realmente están seguros de continuar con la búsqueda? —

— ¡Ah! Es verdad. Si damos con su familia, su padre estará ahí, la causa de su trauma — comento con amargura el azabache de la espada.

— Lo mejor será alejarlo de su familia por ahora — comento Mukuro como si aquella fuera la respuesta más sencilla.

— Pero, no sabemos como sean el resto de sus integrantes. No por las acciones de una personas vamos a juzgar a todos — intento razonar Takeshi.

— ¿Y entonces que hacemos? Continuamos con la búsqueda y si damos con la familia lo entregamos en bandeja de plata para que el incidente se repita. Ya lo dijiste, el causante de su trauma esta en esa familia — hablo con cierta molestia el omega peli índigo.

— No me refería a eso… — murmuro derrotado el alpha azabache. — Pero que pasa si es al revés, ¿Qué nos hace pensar que la familia del chico no lo está buscando? Y si lo encuentra, ¿Qué haremos? Podrían incluso acusarnos de secuestro —

— Si no mal recuerdo, cuando Hibari encontró al chico en Osaka, este traía puesto ropas de marcas costosas, lo que me hace pensar que viene de familia adinerada. Ese tipo de familias claramente tiene poder, y siendo él un menor de edad, mas sabiendo que su destinado es un alpha de 19 años, la familia tiene el respaldo de la ley para quitarnos al chico — soltó Ryohei, pensando en las posibles medidas que podría tomar la familia del chico si quieran recuperarlo.

— Entonces no podremos protegerlo — musito Mukuro algo pensativo.

Hibari, quien se había mantenido a raya todo este tiempo, solo escuchando la conversación de sus compañeros. Debía admitir que ellos tenían razón, pues ahora la idea de encontrar a la familia del omega no era muy tentadora. Pero, había algo más.

— Herbívoros, están olvidando lo más importante — hablo por primera vez el alpha de mayor rango. — Su temor a los alphas es algo que debemos preocuparnos antes de pensar en si devolverlo o no a su familia —

— Ah! Es verdad. Hibari tiene razón — apoyo Ryohei. — El chico tiene un miedo extremo a los alphas. Sera difícil encontrar un lugar donde se sienta tranquilo y protegido —

Después de oír esto, nuevamente la zona se sumió en silencio. Silencio que fue roto por el sonar de unos pasos que se aproximaban al lugar.

— ¡K-Kyo-san! Tengo su nuevo celular — exclamo el agitado beta mostrando un celular completamente nuevo, para luego entregárselo a su jefe.

— Bien — se limitó a responder. — Kusakabe, tengo un nuevo trabajo para ti — informo a lo que el beta de peinado curioso enderezo su postura.

— ¡Hai! Lo que desee Kyo-san — respondió al instante.

Antes de que Kyoya respondiera, dirigió su vista a los jóvenes presentes, pensando en cada uno de los trabajos que estos pudieran cumplir.

— Sasagawa Ryohei — nombro a lo que el alpha peli blanco le miro intrigado. — Dado a que él ya ha despertado, ¿Cuánto falta para que sea dado de alta? — cuestiono, tomando desprevenido al estudiante de medicina.

— Bueno, todavía falta revisarlo mejor. Haría falta hacer algunos exámenes y análisis para determinar bien su estado. Por fortuna sus lesiones físicas ya han sanado, solo harían falta esos estudios — informo, para luego tomar una pose pensativa. — Hm, yo diría que en una o dos semanas lo más probable es que el chico ya esté listo para marcharse —

— Bien — respondió cortante el azabache. — Sasagawa, tú y Kurokawa serán los médicos encargados de atenderlo. No quiero que ninguna otra persona ponga sus manos en él. Entendido — ordeno con mirada amenazante, dejando en claro lo serio que era respecto al tema.

— ¡E-espera Hibari! — intervino Ryohei. El aludido solo arqueo una ceja en espera de a que hablara. — Hana y yo somos solo estudiantes de medicina, aun no nos graduamos. No somos aptos para tratar a un pacien… —

— Si no me equivoco, hace unos momentos dijiste que solo harían falta unos estudios para comprobar y evaluar su estado, ¿no es así? — cuestiono de forma seria, el alpha peli blanco solo asintió ante su pregunta. — Si es algo como eso, bastara con que tomen algunas muestras para los análisis, y encuentro a las pruebas, imagino que ya sabrán como manejar los aparatos. Además, Kurokawa es una beta muy hábil, estoy seguro de que podrá manejarlo. Sin mencionar que al ser beta, le será más fácil tratar con él —

— Si pero… — intento razonar de nueva cuenta el peli blanco.

— No voy a dejar que ningún otro ponga sus manos en él. Quedo claro — anuncio con firmeza, dando a entender que no cambiaria de decisión.

— Ha, esta bien. Haremos un esfuerzo extremo para cuidar bien del chico — respondió derrotado Ryohei.

— Bien ahora… — murmuro, dirigiendo la vista a Takeshi. — Yamamoto Takeshi, tú serás el encargado de custodiar la zona. No quiero que ningún alpha, beta u omega se acerque a más de 10 metros de esta habitación. Solo aquellos a los que yo designe tienen permitido acercarse — ordeno.

— "Vaya, Hibari nunca había sido tan cuidadoso con algo" — dijo a sus adentros el sorprendido espadachín por ver lo meticuloso que era Kyoya sobre el cuidado del omega. — Hah! ¡Cuenta con eso! — aseguro, confiado de que cumpliría con su tarea.

— Mukuro Rokudo — nombro, captando la atención del omega. — Tu y tu hermana serán quienes cuiden de cerca a Tsunayoshi. Al ser ambos omegas, el confiara más en ustedes — ordeno con voz demandante, como si quisiera dejarle en claro al peli índigo que no se podía negar.

— Kufufufu~ no tienes que pedirlo así, Alondra-kun — respondió con su habitual sonrisa risueña. — Tiene suerte de que Nagi se haya encariñado con él —

— Y por último, Kusakabe — hablo, provocando un respingo en el aludido.

— ¡S-si! — respondió al instante el beta.

— Quiero que aísles la parte sur de la casa, y arregla todo para que tenga lo necesario para vivir de forma cómoda e independiente. También reduce el números de alphas en la mansión, y que absolutamente nadie, que no esté autorizado previamente por mí, tiene permitido entrar en aquella zona — finalizo la orden, mirando fijamente a beta quien parecía sorprendido por sus palabras. — Has entendido —

— Hai! Descuide Kyo-san, comenzare los arreglos para que la casa este lista para antes de que el chico sea dado de alta — aseguro el beta, un tanto contento por ver el interés que tenía su líder en proteger al joven omega.

— Ya conocen sus órdenes. Espero que cumplan satisfactoriamente — dijo con su habitual calma.

— Bien, si las ordenes están dadas. Permítanme agregar algo, ya que estamos olvidando un punto que es extremadamente importante — hablo con inusual seriedad Ryohei.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa, senpai? — pregunto Takeshi intrigado por las palabras del mayor.

— Si bien, Hana y yo nos podemos encargar del tratamiento médico, hay un área en la que definitiva no estamos calificados para tratar, y es algo que el chico necesita extremadamente —

— Habla herbívoro —

— Hablo del tratamiento psicológico. Por lo que he visto, el chico tiene síntomas de un trastorno de estrés postraumático. Eso e algo que un especialista en el tema debería de tratar — explico, haciendo caer en cuenta a sus compañeros que habían dejado de lado aquel importante detalle.

— Tiene razón, senpai, pero recordemos el rechazo del chico cuando cualquiera se le acerca. Tenemos que ser muy selectivos con quien lo tratara — opino Takeshi.

— Nagi tiene una amiga que esta por graduarse de la universidad en la carrera de psicología. Si bien, aun no se ha graduado, ya a ayudado a otros a tratar con situaciones similares. Además, ella es omega, y debo admitir que tiene gran carisma para empatizar con la gente. Estoy seguro de que le será fácil acercarse al chico — comento Mukuro.

— Encárgate de contactarla. Quiero hablar con ella antes de confiarle el tratamiento de Tsunayoshi — ordeno Kyoya antes de dar media vuelta. — Si nadie mas tiene nada que decir… — hizo una pausa, esperando a que alguien dijera lo que tuviera que decir. Al ver que nadie tenía interés en hablar, decidió continuar. — Bien, por ahora encárguense de proteger y cuidar de ese pequeño herbívoro. Cualquier cosa que le suceda, infórmenme inmediatamente — anuncio, sin detener sus pasos, marchándose del lugar para ir a realizar sus propios deberes.

 ** _\- Fin Cap. #7 -_**

.

.

.

~ • ~

.

 ** _¡Gracias por leer!_**


	9. – Par de alphas –

**~ Capitulo #8 ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **— Par de Alfas —**

 **.**

 _\- Sicilia, Italia. Cuidad de Palermo. -_

Para proteger su imagen, los vongola mantuvieron en secreto la desaparición de su próximo líder.

La desaparición del joven sucesor se había manejado con total discreción, siendo solo sabido por un pequeño grupo de personas, quienes eran los más cercanos a esta familia. Mismos que contribuyen de manera discreta en la búsqueda.

Para indagar hasta en los más recónditos lugares, y no dejar ni un solo país por investigar, Reborn, dividió las fuerzas de ayuda.

La familia Cavallone, quienes fueron de los primeros en ofrecerse, fueron encomendados en indagar en varios países de Latinoamérica, exceptuando a México, del cual se encargó Byakuran Gesso. El líder de la familia Gesso, se encargó de indagar en los países de Norteamérica, desde México hasta Canadá, ya que el peliblanco contaba con una vasta red de aliados en estos tres países, esto le facilitaba el obtener información de cualquier tipo.

El territorio europeo fue encomendado a la familia Giglio Nero, desde España hasta Finlandia. La entonces líder de la familia, Aria Giglio Nero, distribuyó sus fuerzas por varios países de este territorio. Pero no fue la única en indagar en estas tierras. Familias como Simón, también contribuyeron en la causa, quienes ayudaron a los Giglio Nero en la búsqueda. Estos al ser una familia pequeña, sabían que no podían proveer mucho, pero sí podían contribuir al menos un poco en la búsqueda eso les bastaba, pues era bien sabido de la gran amistad que tenían el joven líder de los simón con el sucesor de los vongola.

En cuanto al territorio asiático, un conocido maestro de artes marciales, Fon Hibari, quien era muy cercano a los vongola, ofreció voluntariamente su ayuda en la búsqueda. El azabache decía tener muchas conexiones en el territorio oriental, por lo que aludía ser el indicado para investigar en tales tierras. Reborn, quien conocía de cerca al mencionado, sabía que era la mejor opción por lo que no lo pensó dos veces al cederle tal territorio.

El resto de los territorios por indagar, fueron divididas entre las numerosas fuerzas de vongola. Al ser una familia con variadas conexiones en todo el mundo les era fácil indagar. Sin embargo, algo no parecía ir del todo bien. CEDEF, la organización externa de la familia vongola, quienes en momentos de crisis debían dar todo su apoyo a la familia, ahora en esta situación no eran los más eficientes en su trabajo. Liderados por Iemitsu, estos habían decaído en su nivel de eficiencia, pues últimamente recolectaban información poco fiable que en ocasiones entorpecía la búsqueda.

Al ver como el inaceptable trabajo de CEDEF atrasaba la búsqueda, Reborn decidió recurrir al grupo de asesinos más famosos de la vongola, los Varia, quienes también contaban con una vasta red de informantes. Todo esto a espaldas de Iemitsu, pues para Reborn era evidente como el rubio obstruida toda investigación referente al desaparecido omega.

Ahora, gracias a esa decisión, Reborn había dado con una importante pista. Gracias a la información de los Varia, había logrado confirmar la falsedad de la historia contada por Iemitsu, sin embargo eso no era suficiente. Debía investigar más a fondo para dar con lo que querían, encontrar a su querido cielo.

 _~ Mientras tanto, en otra parte de la ciudad ~_

Cerca de la estación de trenes, un apuesto joven de azabache cabello y ropas orientales, bajaba con serio rostro del tren que lo había transportado a la cuidad. Aquellos que lo conocieran, lo mirarían intrigados, pues era bien sabido del calmado humor del chico, alguien que podrían describir como difícil de hacer enojar.

Sin embargo, ahora Fon mostraba un rostro más serio, con un enojo que le era difícil ocultar. Pero, el azabache sabía que debía calmarse y pensar en cómo resolver las cosas.

— " _Ah, nada ganare molestándome por lo que ya paso. Lo único que puedo hacer ahora es evitar que ese sujeto encuentre a Tsuna de nuevo_ " — dijo a sus adentros el azabache, quien intentaba relajar su mente para poder pensar con claridad.

Pero para su mala suerte, se encontró con la última persona que quería ver en esos momentos. Aquella rubia cabellera y egocéntrica sonrisa le hacían fruncir el seño ante su sola presencia.

Fon miraba con desagrado a aquel hombre que ahora coquetea con descaro con dos Omegas que al parecer eran trabajadores del burdel cercano a donde se encontraban.

— Hm…. — fue lo único que emitió el azabache para luego continuar su camino. — La basura se encuentra donde sea — murmuro para sí mismo. — "Pero definitivamente mantendré lejos esa basura de Tsunayoshi" — pensó. Poco después se perdió entre la gente que transitaba el lugar, intentando evitar cualquier contacto con Iemitsu para que este no lo reconociera.

~De vuelta en la mansión ~

Hace algunas horas que Fon había llegado a la mansión vongola, sin embargo, este se mantenía escondido entre las ramas de un enorme árbol cercano a la casona. El nipón, parecía meditar seriamente en si entrar o no. No era por miedo o algo parecido, sino que, había estado molesto todo el camino que apenas pudo pensar en cómo hablaría con Reborn sobre la información que tenía, que tanto podía revelar de eso.

— " _Hm, después de lo que me entere, no puedo ir y decirle a Reborn sobre la ubicación de Tsunayoshi. Seria como exponer al chico cuando esta aun vulnerable, además de que dudo de que Kyoya deje que alguien se acerque, especialmente si son de su familia_ " — pensaba detenidamente, buscando una solución a su problema.

Hubiera continuado con su meditar, de no ser por un aroma muy familiar que llego a él. Aquel aroma a cafeína lo reconocería al instante. Él estaba cerca.

— " _Parecer que se me acabo el tiempo"_ — dijo a sus adentros, mirando hacia abajo donde la figura de un bien formado alfa se veía acercándose.

— ¿Se puede saber que haces ahí? — cuestiono el hitman mirando hacia arriba del árbol, que si bien, el nipón estaba bien oculto entre las ramas, para el italiano fue fácil encontrarlo.

— Fufu~ sabía que no podía escomerme de ti, Reborn — hablo con suave tono de voz. — Aunque aun no sé cómo siempre me encuentras tan fácilmente — agrego.

— Es por tu aroma. Es fácil encontrarte con ese llamativo aroma que esparces — contesto Reborn.

— ¿De que hablas? Sabes que no me gusta esparcir mis feromonas así como así — contesto Fon al mismo tiempo que se paraba en la rama, preparándose para salar.

— Hm, pues para mi es fácil detectarte — contesto Reborn en un murmullo. Observando como el oriental comenzaba a descender.

Como de costumbre, Fon bajo de la rama de un solo brinco, con la intención de quedar a solo unos pasos del hitman, pero al parecer en esta ocasión había calculado mal y termino tropezando, hubiera caído al suelo de no ser por Reborn quien lo sostuvo antes de que cayera.

— Huh, ¿acaso te desmayas de solo verme? — comento con cierta burla, intentando provocar al contrario. Pero en ese momento, y dado a su cercanía, se percató de cierto detalle.

— No digas tonterías, solo tropecé — respondió el nipón algo avergonzado por su pequeño error. — Ahora suéltame — solicito, intentando alejarse del hitman, pues desde que tropezó, este lo mantenía en un apresado en sus brazos. La situación comenzó a tornarse más extraña cuando el hitman apretó más el agarre con él y comenzó a olerlo. — Reborn, ¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame! — exigió Fon, ya algo incomodo por la cercanía del contario, así como desconcertado del porque lo olía de esa manera.

— Fon… — susurro cerca del oído del nombrado, provocando un ligero estremecimiento por aquella acción.

— R-Reborn, esto ya no es divertido. Suéltame, ¡ahora! — demando con firmeza.

— Esto es tu culpa Fon — respondió el italiano sin tener intenciones de soltar al chico. Fon por su parte, lo miro desconcertado. Reborn al ver la mirada de confusión en su compañero, solo formo una sonrisa y apretó aún más el agarre con el peli largo. — Hoy desprender aun mas tu exquisito aroma que de costumbre. ¿Acaso tu celo esta cerca? — pregunto con curiosa mirada.

Fon al oír esto, se sorprendió a sí mismo, logrando así apartarse de golpe del contrario, para luego mirarle con confundido. Pues era cierto, su celo estaba próximo a llegar, pero él sabía como ocultarlo a la perfección. Aun así, Reborn pudo detectarlo con facilidad.

— Oh, parece que acerté — respondió Reborn ante la silenciosa respuesta del nipón. — ¿Acaso quieres hospedarte en mi casa hasta que tu celo culmine? Podría ayudarte incluso — sugirió Reborn, teniendo otras intenciones en mente.

Fon, por su parte, solo frunció levemente el ceño para luego soltar un suspiro. Él sabía perfectamente el comportamiento que tenía Reborn hacia él en ese tipo de situaciones, así que lo tomo como una simple broma.

— Déjate de bromas, Reborn — regaño el de ropas orientales. — Además, si llegara a necesitar ayuda, cosa que no pasará, la última persona que le pediría apoyo seria a ti. ¿Qué acaso ya se te olvido la última ves? ¡Intentaste morderme el cuello! — reclamo, recordando lo sucedido en sus épocas más juveniles.

En cuanto a Reborn, este no respondió nada, simplemente se le quedo mirando a su compañero con su típica sonrisa.

— ¿Quién dijo que era broma? — murmuro para sí mismo, en un tono tan bajo que su acompañante no escucho más que murmullos inentendibles.

 ** _\- Fin Cap. #8 -_**

.

.

.

~ • ~

.

 ** _¡Gracias por leer!_**


	10. - Información -

~ Capitulo 9 ~

— Información —

En una habitación de la prestigiosa mansión vongola, un par de alphas discutían sobre la información que ambos lados habían encontrado.

El oriental, miraba detenidamente los documentos en sus manos, analizando a detalle cada palabra que decía en el papel.

Por otro lado, su acompañante esperaba pacientemente a que el contrario terminara de leer los documentos. Mientras tanto, el italiano no dejaba de ver al nipón, sin perder detalle, Reborn recorrido con su vista la esbelta figura de Fon, al mismo tiempo que disfrutaba del dulce aroma que este desprendía.

— Ya entiendo — hablo el joven de ropas chinas. — Así que tus suposiciones no estaban erradas. Iemitsu realmente mintió sobre lo de su accidente — fingió desconocer el dato, pues él tenía incluso más información sobre eso.

— Me sorprende que dudaras de mí, sabes que nunca me equivoco — soltó con cierta arrogancia. — Pero como sea, el punto es que al parecer el bastardo viajo a territorio asiático, tu territorio —

— Y quieres que yo investigue al respecto — intuyo Fon ante las palabras de su compañero.

— Nadie mejor que tu para eso — respondió con seguridad el italiano, denotando la confianza que tenía en el chico.

Por unos momentos, Fon dudo en responder. Pareciera que pensara seriamente en los pros y contras de aceptar el trabajo. Esto inquieto a Reborn, pues si conocía bien a su compañero, sabía que usualmente este no se la pensaba mucho en aceptar trabajos como este. Por su parte, el nipón seguía sumido en sus pensamientos.

— "¿Qué hago? Reborn ya sospecha que Iemitsu pudo haber estado por aquellas tierras, incluido Japón. Si investigo, tarde o temprano descubrirá la verdad. Pero si me niego, seguro le dará el trabajo a otro, y ahí si ya no podría hacer nada" — pensaba con sensatez. Resignado, solo vio una vía de escape. — Esta bien, ayudare. Si Iemitsu realmente viajo a Asia, lo sabre y te lo informare — respondió después de momentos de silencio.

— Perfecto — se limitó a responder, mientras una ladina sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. — Sabía que podía contar contigo, Fon —

— Bien, si es todo lo que me tenias que decir. Me retiro — informo para luego dar media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse, pero antes de que su mano tocara la manija de la puerta, la gruesa voz del italiano lo detuvo.

— Alto… — hablo Reborn. — Ya he hablado yo. Te mostré la información más relevante que hemos encontrado. Pero tú… aun no has hablado. — agrego con analítica mirada, que por momentos Fon sentía que pudiera ver a través de él. —Antes me hablaste diciendo que encontraste algo, pero nunca me dijiste que era, en cambio dijiste que me lo dirías cara a cara, y por eso tu visita a Italia. ¿O me equivoco? —

Fon permaneció inmóvil, sabía que esto podía pasar. Creyó que había logrado evitar hablar sobre lo que él había encontrado. Y es que, tras saber sobre el incidente de Tsuna, quería evitar que Vongola llegara a él, al menos por ahora.

— Fufu tienes razón. Me distraje con todo lo que me mostraste hoy, que lo olvide por completo — soltó risueño, fingiendo inocencia. Reborn solo le miro sin cambiar en ningún momento su expresión. — A decir verdad mi información es similar a la que me has dado. Ah~ es decepcionante, quería ser yo quien te hablara sobre la posibilidad de que Iemitsu haya visitado tierras orientales — informo, provocando que Reborn solo entre cerrara sus ojos en señal de duda, pues algo le decía que Fon no le decía toda la verdad. — Si no me crees, aquí tengo algunos papeles que podrían interesarte — señalo al notar la duda en el contrario, entregando la documentación a Reborn.

Sin más, el sujeto con la fedora comenzó a ojear los papeles, leyendo cada nota sobre el supuesto incidente.

— Para resumir en palabras sencillas lo que dice ahí. Habla sobre el accidente automovilístico que sufrió un hombre de apellido Sawada, en la cuidad de Osaka, Japón. — informo Fon con total tranquilidad para no levantar más sospechas. — El sujeto al parecer choco con otro vehículo al ir a exceso de velocidad pese a la torrencial lluvia que atacaba la cuidad esa noche. El hombre sufrió múltiples facturas, una especialmente en el costado, rompiendo tres de sus costillas. ¿Te suena familiar? —

— Ya veo. El mismo accidente, las mismas lesiones — murmuraba Reborn al leer la nota. — Así que este hombre podría ser ese bastardo, no sufrió el accidente en Alemania, fue en Japón —

— Así parece. Sin embargo…— volvió a intervenir Fon. — No hay reportes sobre un segundo herido. Por lo que encontré, no había nadie mas acompañando al hombre cuando ocurrió el accidente —

— Quieres decir que mi dame alumno ya no estaba con él — respondió Reborn ante las palabras del nipón.

— Así es. Llámalo fortuna o infortunio — musito. —Si bien, es bueno saber que Tsunayoshi no se vio involucrado en el accidente, esto también nos deja con más dudas sobre su ubicación —

— Pero esto no tiene sentido. Si el accidente realmente paso, y Tsuna ya no estaba con él. ¿Por qué mentir sobre el lugar donde sufrió el choque? Porque querer distraernos y alejarnos de Japón — cuestiono analítico, intentando encontrar el porque tras todo esto.

— Quizás no es Japón en especial, tal vez intentaba alejar nuestros ojos de Asia en general — opino Fon. — Piénsalo. Según tu información se le vio marcharse junto a Tsunayoshi a territorio oriental, pero en el reporte que yo traigo, Tsunayoshi ya no está con él. Es probable que se haya desecho de él en el transcurso de su viaje, pero no precisamente en Japón, sino en uno de los países cercanos a este. Tomando esto en cuenta, si informaba sobre su accidente en Japón, y sabiendo tus sospechas sobre él, lo más probable es que hayas centrado gran parte de tu investigación en estas zonas, tal como lo hiciste en Alemania y sus alrededores, lo que provocaría que descubriéramos su engaño antes de lo que él piensa —

— Así que prefirió desviar nuestra atención lejos de aquellas tierras. Tiene sentido — murmuro Reborn, hallándole el sentido a las palabras de Fon, sin percatarse de la sutil y casi imperceptible sonrisa del chico.

— "Lo siento, Reborn. Incluso yo debo alejarte de Japón por ahora. No puedo permitir que veas a Tsunayoshi, al menos aun no" — dijo a sus adentros Fon, lamentándose por engañar al hitman, pero decidido a proteger al castaño. — Bien, si es todo me marcho. Quede de verme con Viper y ya voy retrasa… — anuncio mientras se acercaba de nueva cuenta a la salida, pero no fue capaz de terminar cuando una mano paso sobre su hombro recargándose en la puerta impidiendo que Fon pudiera salir de ahí.

— Vas a ir con esa Omega, en ese estado. ¿Acaso quieres pasar tu celo con ella? — pregunto con gruesa voz y seria mirada. Cualquiera se habrías encogido ante la fuerte presencia que emitía el asesino, sin embargo, Fon se mostró indiferente sin mostrar algún tipo de temor. En cambio, Fon dejo la manija de la puerta, y simplemente dio media vuelta, encarando frente a frente al asesino.

— ¿Qué tonterías estas diciendo? Para empezar, no estoy en celo todavía. Aún faltan unos días para que mi celo comience, así que estoy bien — aclaro, con voz serena pero algo neutra, mirando fijamente al alpha que le tenía acorralado contra la puerta.

Intento alejarse, pero la otra mano del italiano se posó rápidamente en su cintura, para luego atraerlo hacia él. Reborn había actuado rápido, apegando sus cuerpos y aplicando un poco de fuerza, de modo que Fon no pudiera escapar de su agarre. Pese al forcejeo del contrario, el hitman no pareció importarle, llegando incluso a recargar su cabeza en el hombro del nipón, para luego voltear su cabeza en dirección al cuello de este, logrando así inhalar más profundamente el dulce aroma del joven maestro marcia.

— Oí, ¡Reborn! ¡Que rayos haces! — se quejo Fon ante la acción del nombrado. Intentaba forcejar para liberarse, pero era inútil, sus manos habían quedado atrapadas en medio de ambos cuerpos, y sus pies, totalmente inmovilizados, pues el italiano había pasado su pierna entre las de él, dejando que estas no pudieran juntarse ni moverse.

Fon comenzaba a inquietarse, la cercanía del otro alpha, su aroma, la posición en la que estaban, todo aquello le comenzaba a ser sofocante, pero no en el sentido de desagradar, sino más bien la cercanía del contrario despertaba ciertos deseos carnales que prefería evitar por el momento.

— Tú, dices no estar en celo — hablo, con aquella gruesa e imponente voz, haciendo que los forcejeos del peli largo se detuvieran por un momento, quien pareció prestar atención a sus palabras. — Sin embargo, desprendes un exquisito aroma que me provocan deseos de devorarte por completo — agrego, paseando aquella mano que antes se posicionaba sobre la cintura del nipón sobre la espalda de este, trazando una línea imaginaria desde su espalda baja hasta subir a la parte media de esta, sintiendo como el chico en sus brazos se tensaba por su acción.

— ¿M-mi aroma dices? — cuestiono, intentando luchar para mantener su postura. — Ya te dije que odio esparcir mi aroma. Además, tu eres el único qu… — las palabras del nipón fueron calladas al instante que Reborn tomo posesión de sus labios, quien aprovecho que Fon estaba hablando para plantar un dulce pero a la vez fogoso beso, pues no perdió tiempo en adentrar su experimentada lengua en la cavidad del joven.

Tras la imprevista acción por parte del italiano, el de orígenes orientales parecía estático, aun procesado lo ocurrido. Cuando su mente volvió en sí, intento luchar para apartarse de aquel alpha, pero la intensidad con la que era besado, incitándolo a seguir con la acción, dividía su mente. Por una parte estaba el razonamiento que le decía parar con aquello antes de que llegaran más lejos, pero por otro lado, estaba el deseo de continuar con la acción. Sus instintos eran despertados en aquella situación, además, él también era un alpha, y su alpha interno le pedía a gritos que no se dejara doblegar por las habilidades del contrario.

Su instinto como alpha se apodero de él, haciendo que se inclinara más para tomar participación. Logro liberar sus manos, pasando cada una a los costados del cuello del italiano, profundizando aún más aquel beso. La intensidad aumento por parte de ambos, ninguno de los dos alphas quiera dar su brazo a torcer, sus orgullos e instintos se los impedían.

Las manos de Reborn se deslizaban con maestría por el cuerpo contrario, paseando sus manos desde la espalda hasta zonas mas inferiores. Por su parte, Fon, concentrado en el beso, esté solo adentraba sus dedos en los negros cabellos del asesino más temido del mundo, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta en que momento la característica fedora del azabache había terminado en el suelo. Mientras su mano derecha se enrollaba en aquellas hebras azabaches, la izquierda se encargaba de recorrer aquel tonificado torso, adentrándose incluso por debajo del saco, sintiendo un poco más de aquellos gruesos músculos.

Después de varios minutos, ambos se separaron. Con la respiración agitada, y una sonrisa ladina en ambos alphas.

— Oh, parece que pacifico maestro de tempo también tiene sus habilidades — murmuro Reborn con una sonrisa satisfactoria.

— No olvides que también soy un alpha, Reborn. No puedo dejar que te lleves toda la diversión — respondió de forma provocativa el nipón.

Ninguno de los dos dijo algo más, ambos parecían comunicarse con la sola mirada. Aquellas miradas llenas de lujuria y deseos de continuar con lo que empezaron.

\- Fin Cap. #9 -


	11. - Provocaciones -

~ Capitulo #10 ~

— Provocaciones —

En una silenciosa y oscura habitación, el cuerpo de un apuesto alpha se encontraba cómodamente acostado boca abajo, este parecía dormir plácidamente, conforme con lo que había hecho. Cerca de él, otro atractivo alpha yacía en la enorme cama.

El joven de rasgos finos se encontraba sentado al borde de la cama, mientras ataba la parte superior de su acostumbrado traje rojo. Su largo cabello no estaba peinado con su habitual trenza, en cambio, ahora yacía completamente suelto, dejando que la suave brisa que entraba por la ventana moviera con sutileza aquella larga melena.

Una vez ato la ultima parte de su traje, cubriendo así varias de las marcas rojizas que tenía en el pecho, termino de arreglar sus ropas, acomodando el cuello de estas, haciendo lo posible para cubrir aquellas marcas en su cuello, cosa que parecía imposible por los lugares notoriamente visibles en los que habían sido hechos.

Permaneció estático por unos momentos, reflexionando sobre lo que había hecho. Dio una mirada por sobre su hombro a aquel cuerpo que yacía sobre la cama, aquel cuerpo desnudo que era cubierto solamente por una blanca sabana. Observo la grata sonrisa que poseía el azabache, aun en su inconciencia, no parecía tener remordimiento alguno por lo que habían hecho. Aun no podía creer como había cedido ante las provocaciones de aquel italiano, como dejo que aquel hombre tomara su cuerpo nuevamente.

Habían pasado años desde la última vez que había caído en sus redes, años desde la última vez que sintió aquellas suaves caricias.

Tras su último encuentro, se juro no volver a ceder, pero helo aquí, recuperándose después de una larga noche de pasión.

Suspiro. No había motivos para molestarse, no podía culpar solamente al asesino por la incitación a cometer aquel acto carnal, él había accedido después de todo.

Aparto la vista de aquel azabache, dispuesto a pararse para marcharse de aquella habitación antes de que esté despertara. Sin embargo, antes de siquiera poder ponerse de pie, sintió como una mano se posó en su hombro, misma que jalo de él tumbándolo nuevamente en la cama. Casi al instante sintió como un cuerpo se posicionaba sobre él, así mismo sintió como tomaban prisioneras a sus manos, siendo sujetadas con fuerza.

Miro con cierta indiferencia al hombre sobre él, para luego apartar la vista para evitar ver aquel cuerpo desnudo que solo le hacia recordar lo ocurrido momentos antes.

— Huh, no sabía que eras de los que se va antes del amanecer — musito Reborn, quien no perdía detalle de la esbelta figura que se encontraba bajo suyo, recordando como hasta hace unos momentos, aquel cuerpo había estado al descubierto. Una sonrisa algo arrogante se formo al ver como varios de sus recuerdos permanecían marcados en el cuello del nipón. Aquellas marcas rojizas que se aseguró fueran difíciles de ocultar.

— Ah… — suspiro manteniendo su compostura. — Podrías quitarte, Reborn — hablo con tono calmado.

— ¿Porque debería? — cuestiono con cierta arrogancia, observando como Fon solo fruncía levemente el ceño, eso solo provoco que sonriera más ampliamente. — Sabes, me gusta tenerte en esta posición. Completamente indefenso, completamente a mi merced — agrego con un tono más profundo en su voz. Sin perder tiempo, libero una de las manos del nipón, para poder tomar el rostro de este, quien en todo momento se había negado a mirarlo.

Una vez tuvo aquellos ojos sobre él, no pudo evitar admirar aquel bello rostro. Casi sin pensarlo, su pulgar delineo aquellos dulces labios, mismos que pedían a gritos ser besados, y así lo hizo, tomo posesión nuevamente de ellos, uniéndolos con los suyos en un pasional beso.

Fon no ponía resistencia alguna, solo se dejaba manejar, después de todo, esta podría ser la ultima vez que viera al italiano. Una vez el beso termino, observó cómo los ojos de Reborn volvían a mostrar aquella mirada lasciva que dejaba en claro cuales eran sus intenciones.

— Realmente tienes intenciones de hacerlo de nuevo. ¿Acaso no has tenido suficiente? — cuestiono con ladina sonrisa, provocando un poco al hitman.

— Hm, si se trata de ti, nunca será suficiente — respondió de forma sensual y provocativa, tomando la mano del japones que había sido liberada, para besarla con cierto cariño.

— Entonces tendrás que aguantarte, no tengo pensado hacerlo de nuevo. Además, ya me he vestido — hablo con simpleza Fon.

— No te preocupes, eso se puede solucionar — contesto el hitman, pasando su mano por aquellas ataduras en la parte superior de la prenda roja de Fon, abriéndola en el camino, y una vez tuvo acceso libre, metió su traviesa mano, dejando ver un poco del torso del nipón.

Reborn no pudo evitar sonreír nuevamente tras ver más de sus queridos recuerdo plasmados en el torso del chico, aquellas marcas que le recodarían a Fon por algunos días más lo que habían hecho esa noche.

Fon, por parte, intentaba mantener su postura, no podía permitir que aquel italiano se saliera con la suya nuevamente. Sin embargo, si algo sabia Fon de su compañero, era que este no dejaría de incitarlo hasta que obtuviera lo que quería, así que era mejor seguirle el juego.

Con una sonrisa coqueta, Fon miro desafiante a Reborn, como si quiera provocarlo. La mano que tenia libre, viajo hasta el rostro del italiano y con sutileza lo atrajo hacia él, quedando a solo centímetros de su rostro.

— Entonces porque no lo solucionas, Reborn — murmuro con sensualidad, provocando aun más al hitman.

Reborn, simplemente sonrió, y accedió a las insinuaciones del contrario. Fon dio esta vez el primer paso, atrajo más el rostro de su amante para poder apoderarse de sus labios. Reborn no opuso resistencia alguna, en cambio, acepto gustoso aquel acto.

Un nuevo beso se dio en la pareja, un beso en el cual ambos quieran el control. Las manos de Reborn recorrían nuevamente el cuerpo de alpha, mientras que Fon, ya con sus dos manos liberadas, paso ambas manos por el cuello de asesino, y posteriormente intensifico aún más aquel lascivo beso.

Con Reborn distraído por aquel beso, y en tocar el cuerpo de peli largo, Fon vio la oportunidad perfecta de invertir los papeles. El maestro de kung fu, aplico algo de fuerza para empujar al hitman y que este quedara recostado en la cama, al mismo tiempo, rápidamente se posiciono sobre este, poniendo ambas manos a los costados de la cabeza del alpha de rizadas patillas.

Reborn observo al chico que tenía sobre él, aquel joven apuesto que era iluminado por la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana. Noto como su largo cabello, parecía algo húmedo, supuso que el azabache había tomado un baño tras el resultado de su reciente encuentro.

La luz de la luna, su larga melena azabache movida por la suave brisa, todo aquello le hacía ver aún más atractivo ante los ojos del hitman. Además, verlo tomar la iniciativa solo hacia encenderlos más. Realmente estaba deseoso de un encuentro más.

— Oh, el calmado Fon, piensa tomar el mando esta vez. Eso es interesante — murmuro sonriendo de forma provocativa, mientras sus manos de deslizaban hasta llegar a cierta parte del cuerpo del nipón.

— Ya te dije que no me subestimaras. También soy un alpha, lo olvidas — respondió con tono sensual, deslizando su mano por el torso del hitman, dicha mano iba en acenso, hasta quedar en al rostro del italiano.

— Entonces muéstrame de lo que eres capaz, Fon — dijo desafiante Reborn, al mismo tiempo que sus manos tomaron con algo de fuerza y firmeza el tentador trasero del nipón, sacando al instante un gemido por parte de este, pues aún parecía algo sensible por los recientes actos.

— B-bien, me asegurare de que esta noche no la olvides con facilidad — murmuro de forma provocativa, inclinándose nuevamente para besar a su amante.

Mientras Reborn disfrutaba gratamente de probar los labios del japones, sus manos no perdían oportunidad de tocar el resto del cuerpo del chico. Fon, para hacer las cosas más entretenidas, movía ocasionalmente su trasero sobre el miembro del hitman, sintiendo como este estaba completamente despierto y listo para entrar en acción. Al sentir como aquella parte del italiano estaba ansiosa, sonrió tras separarse de beso.

— Heh, alto ahí, Reborn — interrumpió tomando las manos del hitman que ya intentaban bajarle el pantalón, acción que pareció molestar a Reborn, pues él ya estaba ansioso de volver a sentir el interior de su amado. Fon por su parte, simplemente sonrió aún más por ver como sus planes se estaban cumpliendo. Así que en una rápida acción, tomo ambas manos del italiano y las subió sobre la cabeza de este. — Recuerda quien esta al mando ahora — agrego con sensualidad, pasando sus manos por el trabajado cuerpo del contrario, delineando con sus dedos aquellas líneas trazados por los músculos de este.

Reborn parecía absorto por las provocaciones del asiático, ansioso por que este continuara y así hacerlo suyo una vez más. Sin embargo, el nipón parecía tener otra idea en mente. Pues de un momento a otro cambio su expresión a una un tanto más infantil.

— Bien, eso es todo — soltó de forma más espontanea, al mismo tiempo que se quitaba de encima del azabache, quien parecía confundió por su acción.

— Eh? Fon que ray… — sus palabas quedaron a medias al darse cuenta de la situación. Sus manos estaban estadas. Tan distraído estaba, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando sus manos fueron atadas por un listón, sujetándolo fuertemente a la cabecera de la cama. — Fon, ¡que rayos significa esto! — reclamo con notable molestia.

— Te dije que esta noche no lo olvidarías con facilidad, Reborn — respondió calmadamente el nipón mientras acomodaba nuevamente sus ropas. — Bien, dudo mucho que olvides el día en que te quedaste con la ganas — agrego con cierto tono de burla en su voz.

— Tks, déjate de juegos y desátame ahora — regaño el italiano, ya comenzando a enfadarse por la pequeña bromita.

—Me temo que eso no podrá ser, Reborn. Si te desato seguro volverás a saltar sobre mí, y esta vez dudo poder librarme de ti — contesto Fon, dando media vuelta para luego dirigirse a la puerta.

— Huh, ¿y quien dijo que no poder salir de esta? — cuestiono desafiante.

— Fufu, sé muy bien que puedes liberarte por tu propia cuenta, pero al menos me darás el tiempo suficiente para alejarme de ti — contraataco el nipón. — Bueno nos vemos — musito, al mismo tiempo que tomaba la manija de la puerta, dispuesto a marcharse.

— Espera Fon, yo… — las palabras del hitman quedaron a medias tras la interrupción de su celular. El inoportuno aparato sonaba y vibraba sobre la mesita de noche donde estaba.

Aun a la distancia, Fon pudo distinguir perfectamente a la persona de la imagen que se veía en el identificador de llamadas, apartando y bajando la mirada algo desilusionado. Sin embargo, rápidamente recupero su postura, mostrando su habitual sonrisa. Así que simplemente lanzo una pequeña cuchilla a nudo del listón que ataba al asesino, déjalo en libertad.

— Deberías responder. De seguro es Luce, ya es demasiado tarde, debe estar preocupada — musito con voz calmada, dando la espalda al asesino. — Ella es tu esposa después de todo — agrego, con un tono más neutro en su voz. — Nos vemos, Reborn — dijo por último, antes de salir por esa puerta, dejando completamente solo al italiano.

Reborn no hizo nada para detenerlo, simplemente dejo que este se fuera. Su semblante se había vuelto serio, mirando con molestia aquel inoportuno aparato, chasqueando la lengua al ver quien era la persona que interrumpió su agradable momento con el nipón.

Suspiro, para luego apagar su celular. No venia a cuento mantenerse enojado, aunque la molestia no desaparecería tan rápidamente, aquello también era su culpa después todo. Él había sido el de la grandiosa idea después de todo.

\- Fin Cap. #10 -


	12. - Promesas -

~ Capitulo #11 ~

— Promesas —

Saliendo de la enorme mansión Vongola, un joven de largos cabellos azabaches caminaba tranquilamente, pero pese a su semblante tranquilo, su mente era un casos. Sabia que lo que había hecho estaba mal, aquel hombre ya tenía pareja, más aún estaba casado. Incluso, él conocía a la afortunada omega que se casó con aquel asesino.

Luce, una amable omega que conoció en su época más juvenil. Reborn y ella habían sido amigos por mucho tiempo, incluso fue la misma chica quien los presento a ambos. Conocía la relación de profunda amistad que existía entre estos dos, más nunca espero que fueran una pareja destinada. Aquellas parejas que fueron hechas el uno para el otro.

Cuando al verdad se supo, entendió que debía apartarse. Alejarse y ocultar aquellos sentimientos que, según él, no le correspondía tener. No quería traicionar a su amiga, no mas de lo que ya lo había hecho.

Porque sí, en secreto, mantuvo una relación física con el italiano, pues este se aprovechaba de la curiosa sincronización de sus celos para acercarse y convencer al nipón de aliviarse entre ellos. Fue así como terminaron teniendo relaciones contantemente.

Sin embargo, las cosas comenzaron a volverse cada vez más intentas cuando el asesino comenzó a tener aquel gusto por intentar morderle, pese a conocer las concecuencias de dicha acción. Fon se las arreglo para evitar aquella marca imborrable, no quería que las cosas avanzaran mas y fuera aún más difícil de olvidar. Pero, esta vez no pudo evitarlo, Reborn se las arreglo para que durante el coito, el asiático no pudiera colocar sus manos en su nuca para evitar la marca.

— "Espero que esto no cause grandes problemas. Ambos somos alphas, así que debería ser diferente a la marca de Alpha-Omega" — dijo a sus adentros, en un intento inútil por negar lo evidente. — Lo siento, Luce... — murmuro al aire, mostrando una mirada afligida.

Fon no podía evitar lamentar lo que había hecho, cedió ante sus instintos y se dejo ir por las incitaciones de aquel alpha, justo como en aquellos tiempos. El italiano parecía ser un experto en sus provocaciones, daba justo en los puntos débiles del nipón. Pero si bien, no podía negar que disfrutaba de aquel placentero encuentro, cada vez que aquella magia terminaba, Fon volvía a cuestionarse sus acciones.

Por ello había decidido alejarse en primer lugar, no quería volver a traicionar a su amiga. Luce, aquella amable omega de mirada entrañable y cálida sonrisa, quien le brindo apoyo en mas de una ocasión. Hacer aquello con la pareja destinada de la omega era una traición a su confianza, según la perspectiva del japones.

— Realmente lamento lo que hice, pero... — decía para sí mismo, deteniendo su andar para apreciar la bella y brillante luna. — ¿Por qué será que no puedo arrepentirme del todo? —

~ Mientras tanto, en la habitación privada ~

Aun en aquel cuarto, cierto azabache ya en soledad, terminaba de vestirse para salir de aquella casona. No se había tomado la molestia de tomar un baño antes de eso, simplemente se limpio parcialmente con un trapo húmedo aquellos rastros de semen que habían quedado en su cuerpo tras su caluroso encuentro. El motivo de aquella acción era porque no quería que el agradable aroma de su amado se fuera tan rápidamente de su cuerpo, no le importaba que todo su aroma desprendía la palabra sexo a los cuatro vientos, el simplemente disfrutaba con aquella dulce fragancia sobre él.

Nuevamente, el estruendoso sonido de su celular irrumpió el silencioso ambiente en la habitación. Por quinta vez, Reborn miro aquel aparato ya con notable molestia, a veces odiaba como esa persona podía ser tan insistente. Al final, se digno por responder el molesto aparato.

— ¿Qué quieres Luce? — pregunto con cierto enfado, cosa que noto la persona al otro lado de la línea pues esta permaneció en silencio por unos momentos.

— 〖Reborn, ¿ocurrió algo? Porque pareces molesto 〗— pregunto con preocupación la voz femenina en la línea.

— Nada que te incumba. ¿Y? Para que me llamaste — cuestiono manteniendo su voz neutra.

— 〖 Bueno, ya es algo tarde y... 〗— las palabas de la chica quedaron a medias cuando Reborn soltó un largo y pesado suspiro.

— No olvides nuestro trato, Luce. Te ayudaría a mantener esta mentira por el tiempo acordado, pero ambos seriamos libres de elegir ciertas cosas, hora de llegada incluido — interrumpió el asesino.

— 〖 Si, pero... 〗—

— Pero nada, llegare cuando tenga que llegar — dijo con brusquedad, para luego simplemente cortar la llamada.

Reborn dejo su celular nuevamente en la mesita de noche, para luego centrar su vista en el techo. Reflexión un poco en sus acciones, sabía que había sido algo duro con la chica, pero su molestia no le permitió pensar con claridad.

— Ya después hablare con ella — murmuro al aire, dejando el asunto de lado continuar arreglándose.

Sin embargo, algo le hizo detenerse, miro aquel listón con el que Fon antes había atado sus manos. Si bien, este estaba algo rasgado por la cuchilla que el nipón lanzo al nudo para desatarlo, aquello no había destruido por completo el listo, Reborn miro aquella tira de tela por unos segundos para luego llevarla hasta sus labios y dedicarle un sutil beso, al mismo tiempo la imagen de aquel alpha venía a su mente.

— Prometo que cuando esta farsa termine, iré por ti, y esta vez no te dejare ir — murmuro sobre el listo, como si aquella fuera una dedicatoria directa a su anterior dueño.

~ De vuelta con el japones ~

Fon ya estaba a punto de llegar a su destino, iba retrasado, sabía que la chica que lo esperaba le reclamaría seguro, y hasta podría cobrarle por haberla dejado esperando.

Pero, su agradable paz se fue al caño cuando a sus ojos llegaron la imagen de aquel alpha rubio en notable estado de ebriedad que coqueteaba descaradamente con una omega de voluptuosa figura.

— Iemitsu... — murmuro con enojo. No podía evitar aquella sensación de molestia, aquel hombre nunca le agrado, pero ahora que sabe la verdad sobre el incidente de Tsunayoshi, la molestia no hacía más que crecer.

— Neh, neh, señorita le han dicho lo bella que se ve bajo la luz de la luna — musitaba coqueto el sujeto, arre pegándose y manoseando sin preocupación el cuerpo de la chica quien parecía disfrutar de los halagos dados por el alpha.

— Gyaaa~ pero que atrevido, seguro que eso se lo dices a todas las mujeres — soltó con chillona voz la castaña.

Fon, por su parte, apreciar aquella escena era un enorme desagrado para él, hizo un gran esfuerzo para contener su ira y no romperle la cara a ese sujeto. Por suerte logro contenerse, mantuvo su cara de póker y simplemente paso de largo entre aquellos dos.

Aunque intento pasar desapercibido, le fue imposible. Tanto el alpha como la omega se detuvieron para mirarlo detenidamente. La chica, no pudo evitar poner sus ojos en aquel imponente alpha, su porte, su atractivo, era todo lo que un omega buscaba en una pareja. Por otro lado, Iemitsu se detuvo para analizar al chico, sentía que lo había visto en algún lugar, pero la imagen simplemente no venia a su mente, aun así, pudo detectar algo que rápidamente llamo su atención. El aroma de aquel chico estaba mezclado con uno muy conocido por él.

— "Ese chico claramente es un alpha..." — dijo a sus adentros una vez identifico a que genero pertenecía aquel joven. Una sonrisa retorcida se formo en su rostro ante este detalle. — "Hm, no sabia que Reborn tuviera esos gustos. Mira que meterse con otros alphas. Y debe ser muy importante si incluso dejo su marca" — pensó tras notar aquel intenso aroma que desprendía el azabache, aroma propio de un recién marcado, y él como un alpha, sabia reconocerlo al instante. — Parece que he encontrado tu talón de Aquiles, Reborn... — murmuro para si mismo, para luego dar la vuelta y continuar con su camino.

~ Namimori, Japón ~

A diferencia del país en forma de bota, en la pacifica ciudad japonesa la mañana recién comenzaba a llegar.

En la habitación de hospital designada para el omega castaño, mientras este dormía plácidamente, cierto azabache aprovechaba su inconciencia para verlo sin causarle problemas.

Kyoya, admiraba con deleite el bello rostro de su amado. Acaricio con sutileza su suave mejilla para luego delinear sus labios con su dedo pulgar. Estaba embelesado con aquella pacifica imagen.

— No ha cambiado en lo absoluto — murmuro para sí mismo, recordando aquel sonriente pequeño que conoció en su infancia. En recuerdo que ahora solo seria de él. — Te encontré, mi cielo... — susurro mientras tomaba una de las manos del castaño y besaba dulcemente como si aquello fuera algo significativo para él.

Detuvo su acción cuando sintió movimiento por parte del omega, con cuidado, dejo aquella pequeña mano y se aparto del lugar, no sin antes dar una última mirada y deleitarse con la imagen de su amado durmiente. No podía creer como alguien tan inocente había sufrido semejante trauma, pero él lo cambiaria. Se aseguraría de cumplir con aquella inocente promesa de infantes.

\- Fin Cap. #11 -


	13. - Pesadillas -

~ Capitulo #12 ~

— Pesadilla —

...Namimori, Japón...

~ Dos y medio meses después ~

En una enorme casona estilo tradicional japonesa, rodeada por grandes árboles que se extendían por varias hectáreas. Dentro de esta, un joven alpha de serena expresión, y elegante vestir, caminaba a paso tranquilo por los desolados pasillos de su hogar.

Curiosamente aquella zona de la casa se encontraba desolada. Ninguno de sus hombres se veía por el pasillo. Los ruidos del exterior también parecían haber desaparecido, tan solo se oían los pacíficos sonidos del ambiente.

Pronto, el joven de cabellos azabaches llegó a su destino. Una habitación al final del pasillo. El azabache miraba atento la perilla de la puerta. Si bien, su rostro se mantenía inexpresivo, por momentos daba la impresión de estarse debatiendo seriamente el entrar o no a la habitación.

— Kufufufu~ Parece que tenemos una alondra indecisa por aquí — habló una voz con tono burlesco a sus espaldas, logrando sacar un leve gruñido por parte del azabache.

— Hm...— fue lo único que se escuchó de parte del alpha. Mirando con cierta molestia al Omega de peinado frutal.

Tras el encuentro de estos dos, la tensión en el ambiente no demoró en aparecer. Tanto azabache como peli-índigo se miraban el uno a otro, casi se podía ver una chispa por su intenso choque de miradas.

De pronto, la puerta de la habitación se comenzó a abrir. Esto logró atraer la atención de los dos jóvenes quienes rápidamente centraron su vista en la puerta, donde más pronto que tarde una joven Omega salió.

— Eh? Hibari-san, Mukuro-niisama. ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? — preguntó confundida la chica. — Espero que no se traté de otra de sus absurdas peleas —añadió con voz de cansancio, pues no sería la primera ni la última vez en la que estos dos comenzarán a pelear.

— Kufufufu~ No le tomes importancia a eso, mi querida Chrome — hablo el peli-índigo acercándose a la chica. — Esta vez no viene a molestar a la alondra, sino a hacer una visita—decía con un inusual tono de seriedad en su voz.

— Chrome... — hablo el azabache captando la atención de la chica. — ¿Ya ha despertado? — preguntó a secas. Siendo esto suficiente para que la chica entendiera.

Chrome solo mostró una simpática sonrisa al ver como el alpha mostraba su interés por esa persona, algo que creía imposible por el frío comportamiento de este.

— Juju~ Si, él está despierto. Cuando llegué ya estaba jugando con Natsu en el jardín — contesto con una sonrisa la Omega. Sin embargo, su sonrisa duró poco, siendo cambiada por una expresión de preocupación. — Pero hay algo que... bueno, mejor pasen y vean por ustedes mismo — agregó haciéndose a un lado para permitirles el paso a los dos chicos.

Sin dudar, los dos jóvenes entraron en la habitación. Tan pronto como entraron, notaron rápidamente varias cosas tiradas por el suelo.

— Hm... — emitió el azabache mirando fijamente la escena.

— Oya~ parece que el conejito tuvo otro ataque — comentó Mukuro, mostrando algo de seriedad en su voz.

— Si, lo mismo pensé. Cuando llegue todo esto ya estaba así — contesto Chrome con el mismo tono que el peli-índigo.

Sin decir palabra alguna, Hibari se acercó hasta la puerta deslizante de cristal que daba al jardín. Una vez ahí, pudo visualizar a un joven de cabellos castaños algo largos, quién jugaba entretenido con un pequeño felino naranja. Pese al frio clima, el joven omega disfrutaba plácidamente del ambiente.

De pronto, algo comenzó a moverse en el bolsillo de su saco. De este, salió un pequeño canario, quién una vez fuera emprendió vuelo.

— Tsuna~... Tsuna~... — repetía una y otra vez la pequeña ave, volando en dirección del susodicho.

Al oír su nombre, el joven castaño dirigió su vista el pequeño canario, quien volaba sobre su cabeza.

— ¡Hibirt! — exclamó con alegría el menor al identificar al ave, quién se posó en su hombro restregado su suave plumaje en la mejilla del Omega. — Jaja me haces cosquillas — decía entre risas.

La escena era apreciada por los tres jóvenes quienes solo mostraban una pequeña sonrisa al ver la felicidad del castaño.

Hibari, por su parte, admiraba con deleite la expresión de alegría en el chico. Verlo sonreír de esa manera, divertirse con las mascotas, y ver que no había rastro de aquella opaca mirada carente de vida. Todo aquello le provocaba algo de satisfacción al ver como el castaño comenzaba a mejorar.

— Verlo tan feliz, hace parecer que el pasado nunca ocurrió — comentó Chrome, feliz por ver una sonrisa en el castaño.

— Kufufufu~ tienes razón, Chrome. No parece el mismo de cuando recién despertó — apoyo Mukuro.

Aquel comentario logró traer los recuerdos de su primer trato con el chico. El día en el que vieron el miedo reflejado en el rostro de un joven inocente, quién a leguas se veía que vivió una experiencia traumática aun antes de su accidente.

Después de haber visto al castaño, Hibari simplemente dio media vuelta y se marchó, sabía que su presencia ahí podía causar problemas, pues aún después de casi tres meses desde que el omega despertó, este aún seguía con un temor enorme hacia los alphas.

Mukuro y Chrome entendieron el porqué de su rápida despedida, después de todo aquello ya era una rutina para el azabache. Dia con día, cada mañana, Hibari visitaba la habitación del castaño para ver como seguía, o quizás simplemente para deleitarse con su imagen.

Siempre eran visitas cortas, intentando que el castaño no se diera cuenta y así evitar asustarlo. Lo que no sabían, era que el menor era cada vez más consciente de aquellas vistas. Sabía que aquel joven era su salvador, aquel que lo saco de una muerte segura.

Desde que se enteró de aquello, había querido agradécele de forma adecuada, pero había un gran obstáculo para él, aquel joven era un alpha.

Quería acercarse, realmente deseaba poder decir algo frente a él. Pero siempre que lo intentaba, la imagen de su padre llegaba a su mente. En esos momentos su cuerpo no hacia mas que temblar de miedo ante aquella imagen mental, su mente entera se sumía únicamente en aquellos aterradores recuerdos. La ultima vez que intento acercarse al alpha, llego a perder el conocimiento por las abrumadoras imágenes.

Y esta vez, como siempre, solo pudo ver desde la distancia como aquel joven azabache daba la vuelta para marcharse de ahí. El castaño solo observaba, anhelando el día en el que se podría acercar a él como deseaba.

~ Horas más tarde ~

En una de las habitaciones solo un par de castaños permanecía en silencio. La omega femenina, miraba con una cálida sonrisa el menor frente a ella, intentando ganar la confiesa del chico, quien aun después de este par de meses, aun le costaba comunicarse con la castaña.

— Bien, ¿Puedes decirme que paso esta mañana? — pregunto con serena voz, intentando no alterar los nervios del chico.

— Y-yo... — a Tsuna le era difícil hablar de ese tema, el solo intentar hacía que las imágenes en su cabeza volvieran a salir. Al ver la respuesta del castaño, Haru supo al instante cual había sido el motivo, algo que ya suponía desde que le contaron sobre el incidente al llegar.

— Fue de nuevo ese sueño, cierto — cuestiono con seria expresión, sintiendo algo de pena por el menor. Tsuna solo asintió silenciosamente con su cabeza. — Ya veo... — murmuro bajando la cabeza, intentando pensar en un método para ayudarlo a olvidarlo.

— ¡Pe-pero esta vez...! — reclamo de forma repentina y exaltada, tomando por sorpresa a la chica frente a él.

Haru no dijo nada, permaneció a la expectativa esperando que el chico hablara por sí mismo. Sin embargo pronto noto que el joven parecía volver a dudar en hablar, como si se estuviera arrepintiendo en haber dicho aquello.

— ¿Qué ocurre Tsuna-san? ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme? — cuestiono con tranquilo tono de voz. El aludido solo asintió levemente aun con la cabeza mirando al suelo. — ¿Ocurrió algo diferente en tu sueño? — volvió a cuestionar, obteniendo nuevamente la misma respuesta silenciosa. — Bien, ¿te gustaría contarme? —

— Y-yo... — el tartamudeo del joven solo edra muestra de su inseguridad, tenia miedo de hablar sobre aquella parte de su sueño y recordar inconscientemente aquel tormento de nuevo.

— Esta bien, tomate tu tiempo. No te obligare a hablar sobre eso si no quieres. Si tiene que ver con aquella noche, mejor dejémoslo. No quiero hacerte recordar algo como eso — hablo Haru, intentando apaciguar los temores del chico. — Sera mejor que dejemos esto por hoy. Podemos continuar maña... — las palabras de la castaña quedaron a medias, deteniéndola incluso cuando apenas se estaba levantando de la almohadilla donde estaba sentada. Detuvo toda acción al sentir como la mano del omega la sostenía de su camisa.

—E-espera... Yo, quiero decírtelo — soltó casi en un murmullo.

Haru solo lo miro sorprendida por tal acción, pues era la primera vez que el chico tomaba la iniciativa para querer hablar.

— ¡Soy toda oídos-desu! — dijo algo emocionada, usando palabras casuales que usualmente no usaría en su trabajo.

Entonces, Tsuna le conto el comienzo de su sueño. Como todo había empezado en un lugar tan cálido y vivido, todo lo contrario a lo que usualmente eran sus sueños. En él había conocido a un chico que yacía en solitario, él se había acercado a aquel joven y rápidamente habían formado una adorable amistad. En su sueño, tanto el como el otro niño eran felices, reían y jugaban juntos. De pronto, el entorno que los rodeaba comenzaba a difuminarse, volviéndose cada vez mas opaco y hasta lúgubre. De pronto, su mano que antes sostenía la mano de aquel niño, ahora en lugar de eso, había un hombre mayo tirando de él, forzándolo a tocarlo. Y por último, el siguiente cambio de escenario fue ver una luz brillante dirigiéndose hacia él acompañado de un estrepitoso sonido.

— Aaah!! — grito Tsuna de forma repentina, sosteniendo y oprimiendo con algo de fuerza su cabeza, alertando a los jóvenes que esperaban fuera de aquella habitación.

Haru, al ver el comportamiento del joven intento detenerlo. Intentaba detenerlo para que no se hiciera mas daño. Podía ve como la respiración del chico comenzaba a volverse cada vez más errática, y los temblores en su cuerpo comenzaban a hacerse notar.

— ¡¿Por qué?! ¡PORQUE NO PUEDO SACARLO DE MI CABEZA! ¿P-porque siempre tiene que aparecer en mi mente? ¡¿Por qué no puedo olvidarlo?! — gritaba entre el llanto. De pronto, se detuvo. Dejo de gritar y permaneció completamente estático por unos segundos.

— T-Tsuna-san... — murmuro Haru intrigada por el actuar del chico. Intento acerca una mano para tocarlo y hacerlo reaccionar, pero antes de que su mano llegara al hombro del chico, este la aparto de un manotazo.

— ¡No me toques! — exclamo asustado, alejándose de la chica como si esta fuera su enemigo. — N-no te acerques. Por favor, detente — murmuraba entre suplicas con lagrimas en sus ojos, mirando con terror.

— Tsuna-san, tranquilo, todo estará bien. Ese hombre ya no te lastimara...

Mientras la joven hablaba, intentando formar un ambiente de paz, el aterrorizado omega veía una cosa completamente diferente. Ante sus ojos, el se encontraba nuevamente en los asientos traseros de aquel auto, con ese hombre sobre el intentando tocarlo.

— Po-por favor, no hagas esto. T-te lo ruego padre — pedía a suplicas, intentando proteger su cuerpo lo más posible al posesionarse en posición fetal.

— ¡Ja! ¿Crees que tus tontas suplicas me importan? ¿Por qué debería importarme las palabras de un pequeño bastardo como tu? Mejor cierra ese estúpida boca, o si la vas a usar, que sea para algo bueno — decía aquel hombre, diciendo esto último con una sonrisa retorcida, a la vez que con una mano bajaba el cierre de su pantalón.

— D-detente, no quiero. Pe-perdóname por nacer... — susurro entre sollozos, cerrando sus ojos para intentar no ver mas de aquella escena.

Por otro lado, mientras el castaño estaba cegado por el miedo y sus recuerdos, la joven en la habitación tenía el corazón partido por lo que acababa de oír. No podía creer que tales palabras salieran de una joven tan inocente.

Sin poder aguantarlo más, Haru se lanzo al castaño y lo abrazo con fuerza. Al principio el chico opuso resistencia, pero Haru se mantuvo firme.

— ¡No! ¡Suéltame! — gritaba el alterado omega intentando liberarse del agarre.

— Tranquilo, todo estará bien. Yo estoy contigo — susurro Haru con voz calmada. Aun con lágrimas en los ojos, la chica mantenía una sonrisa e intentaba darle todo su amor a este joven desesperanzado.

Poco a poco, el chico se fue calmando. Dejo de resistirse al abrazo, y se dejo sumir en el cálido contacto con la Omega.

— Haru-san... — murmuro el castaño poco antes de caer en la inconciencia.

Mientras tanto, fuera de la habitación, cierto grupo de jóvenes veía todo desde una pequeña brecha en la puerta que se encontraba entreabierta.

— Parece que no había necesidad de intervenir — murmuro una joven beta de cabello azabache.

— Así parece. Lamento que hayas tenido que venir en vano, Kurokawa-san — se disculpo una chica de cabello morado.

— Oh, no te preocupes Chrome. No fue ningún problema. Además fue bueno que Haru se las arreglara para calmarlo sin necesidad de usar sedantes. No es bueno estar medicando al chico en cada ataque que tiene — respondió con amable sonrisa la beta.

— Kufufufu~ ¿No te preocupa que te quiten el trabajo? — pregunto con cierta burla Mukuro.

— Cállate piña — contesto en reclamo, provocando algo de molestia en el aludido por usar ese apodo. — Además, soy su enfermera, no su niñera. Ustedes son los que están a cargo del cuidado de ese chico, no yo. Bueno, si es todo me voy. Ryohei y Yamamoto deben estar ansioso por saber que paso — dijo por último, para luego retirarse del lugar.

Una vez la beta se fuera, ambos hermanos volvieron su vista hacia el interior de la habitación, viendo como ahora el chico reposaba plácidamente, usando las piernas de la castaña como almohada. Al ver esa pacífica escena, realmente no entendían como alguien había sido capaz de plantar semejante terror en alguien como él.

\- Fin Cap. #12-


	14. - Suposición -

~ Capitulo #13 ~

— Suposición —

...Venecia, Italia...

En uno de los callejones de la ciudad, un joven de rasgos orientales salía de forma tranquila, sacudiendo un poco de polvo de su traje rojo. El joven de serena expresión, se detuvo justo antes de salir del callejón para mirar por sobre su hombro a la pila de hombres inconscientes que había dejado en su pasada pelea.

Suspiro. Era la tercera vez que lo atacaban en el mes, esto se estaba volviendo sofocante. No era que no pudiera con ellos, claramente no eran oponentes para él, pero tener que lidiar con la misma basura una y otra vez comenzaba a cansarlo.

— "De nuevo ellos..." — dijo a sus adentros con cierto aburrimiento.

Sin decir más, simplemente abandono el lugar antes de llamar más la atención. No demoro mucho en llegar a su destino, un elegante departamento. Entro sin problemas al lugar, dejando sus cosas en el sillón para luego dejarse caer en el mismo, dando un gran suspiro de agobio. Extrañamente sintió algo de fatiga. Últimamente su cuerpo se cansaba más rápido de lo habitual, algo inusual en él.

Le resto importancia a aquellas sensaciones de agotamiento, asocio aquello con sus ajetreadas actividades recientes, después de todo había sido un largo día. No solo no pudo completar su trabajo, sino que fue interrumpido nuevamente.

El ser atacado en grupo no era algo nuevo para él, pero nunca habían aparecido atacantes de forma tan continua. Aquella rutina de pelear contra ellos, comenzaba a fastidiarlo.

Sabia quien era el causante de todo aquello, quien era el responsable de mandar tantos sujetos para intentar derrotarlo. Iemitsu Di Vongola, aquellos sujetos pertenecían a una subdirección de CEDEF, la organización dirigida por ese hombre. Aun después de varios intentos fallidos por querer matarlo, el sujeto seguía enviando más y más hombres.

El nipón no sabia si aquel hombre era idiota, por seguir con su misma formula fallida, o simplemente quería molestarlo. Posiblemente ambas opciones eran acertadas.

De pronto, sintió como algo le bloqueaba la luz solar que se colaba por las ventanas, y casi al instante, sintió como algo era lanzado hacia él cayendo en su estómago.

— ¿Desde cuando te la pasas holgazaneando todo el día? — cuestiono una voz neutra que Fon pudo identificar al instante. — Sera mejor que te levantes y dejes de perder el tiempo — agrego la chica con cierta molestia.

— Fufu~ si que eres cruel, Viper. No puedes simplemente dejarme descansar por hoy — respondió de forma tranquila, después de todo ya estaba acostumbrado a la hostilidad con la que hablaba la chica.

— Deja de llamarme así, hace años que cambie mi nombre a Mammon — reclamo la Omega.

— Bueno, para mí siempre serás la pequeña Viper — respondió el nipón, mientras acariciaba con cariño el cabello de la chica.

— ¡No soy pequeña! Además, nuestras edades no difieren tanto — exclamo, sintiéndose algo avergonzada por las palabras del azabache. — Tks, como sea. ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que seguirías poniendo pistas falsas por ahí —

— Y eso hacía, pero... —

— Déjame adivinar, ¿Fuiste atacado de nuevo? — interrumpió la chica, mirándolo con cierta burla ante los hechos. — Hm, parece que ese hombre si es insistente. Se las ha arreglado para seguirnos desde Sicilia, incluso nos encontró cuando estábamos en Chukotka, Rusia —

— Ah, No sé qué piensa ese hombre, ni siquiera es discreto para empezar. Solo manda a sus hombres deliberadamente sin encubrir sus huellas — respondió el nipón con cierto fastidio.

— Quizás quiera llamar tu atención — comento Viper. — O la atención de un tercero — agrego, mirando fijamente al azabache que la miraba de forma seria.

— ¿De un tercero? — cuestiono intrigado Fon.

— Así es. Se me ocurre que piensa usarte como un medio para llegar a Reborn. Tu mismo me contaste que esa noche te encontraste con él, y también recuerdo que esa misma noche llegaste con el aroma de ese tipo impregnado en ti. No me sorprendería que Iemitsu pensara que eres el punto débil de Reborn — argumento la Omega, mirando fijamente al alpha, esperando una posible reacción de este.

Fon pareció meditarlo por unos momentos, como si algo en las palabras de Viper lo hubiera puesto a pensar.

Suspiro. No quería pensar más en eso. No quería recordar más esa noche.

— Le estas dando demasiadas vueltas al asunto, Viper. Pero sea cual sea la razón, debo detenerlo, o a este paso comprometeré mi misión — respondió el nipón de forma seria.

— Tu misión... — murmuro la chica tras oírlo, recordando el motivo por el cual ha estado viajando con ese alpha el ultimo par de meses. — Oí, ¿realmente crees que funcionara? ¿Crees que esto será suficiente para engañar a Reborn? —

— A decir verdad no se si funcionara, pero debo intentarlo. Si sabe de la ubicación de Tsunayoshi, en el estado delicado que esta, podría causar problemas. Además, no es solo Reborn, también esta Kyoya. Conozco a mi hermano menor, sé que cuando se aferre a algo no lo suelta fácilmente. Kyoya sabe que el que le hico daño a Tsunayoshi es un miembro de su familia, y si alguien de la familia aparece para llevarse a al chico, Kyoya atacara sin dudar — explico Fon. — Un enfrentamiento entre la familia Hibari y Vongola es algo que debo evitar a cualquier costo — agrego de forma seria, pensando en las posibles consecuencias que traería un enfrentamiento entre ambas familias.

— Ah, realmente te gusta meterte en tales problemas — soltó Viper en un suspiro. — Como sea, te ayudare. Por el precio adecuado, por supuesto — agrego la omega, mostrando una ligera sonrisa.

— Je, nunca cambias. Ni siquiera para ayudar a un viejo amigo — respondió Fon con su pacífica sonrisa, al mismo tiempo que enderezaba su postura para levantarse del sofá. — Bien, entonces cuento contigo, Vip... — las palabras del azabache quedaron a medias, cuando sintió un leve mareo, provocando que se tambaleara un poco hasta terminar cayendo nuevamente en el sofá.

— ¡Fon! — exclamo preocupada la chica, quien rápidamente se acerco para ver el estado de su amigo.

— E-estoy bien. Solo fue un mareo — respondió Fon fingiendo una sonrisa, no quería preocupar más a su compañera.

Viper no pudo evitar preocuparse por aquel alpha, era su amigo a fin de cuentas. Además, no era la primera vez que pasaba. Algunos mareos habían estado atacando el cuerpo del asiático, mareos que aún no sabían el porque de estos. Además, esa misma mañana había tenido un ligero mareo acompañado de algo de nauseas. Todo aquello hacia que la chica formulara sus propias teorías.

— ¡Un mareo! Ya es la cuarta vez esta semana, eso ya no es un simple mareo — reclamo la chica. — Fon, no será que... —

— ¡Exageras! — exclamo Fon interrumpiendo a la chica. — Seguro se debe a la fatiga por tanto trabajo. Estaré bien, solo debo descansar un poco — señalo con total tranquilidad, para luego pararse nuevamente, esta vez con más cuidado, y retirarse a su habitación.

Viper solo lo vio retirarse, sabia que dijera lo que dijera el alpha seguiría negando aquello.

Suspiro. Claramente no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada. Si el alpha quiera seguir ignorando aquellos síntomas, ella no. Tomo su teléfono y marco un numero en específico, esperando con algo de impaciencia a que aquella persona respondiera su llamada.

— 〖 ¿Hola? 〗— escucho al otro lado de la línea.

— Verde, tienes 24 horas para venir a Venecia. Cada minuto de retaso será un aumento en el interés de tu deuda conmigo — anuncio a secas, siendo directa en sus órdenes.

— 〖 ¡Hah! ¿Qué rayos te pasa? Llamar de forma repentina solo para eso. Imposible, sea lo que sea que me vayas a pedir, pídeselo a otro. Estoy ocupado con mi trabajo 〗— respondió el sujeto, restándole importancia a las amenazas de la chica.

— Bien, entonces no te molestara que duplique la cantidad de tu deuda — amenazo con algo de altanería, pues sabia que eso bastaba para convencería al científico.

— 〖 ¡¿Qué?! Eso no es justo 〗— reclamo alterado.

— La vida no es justa. Eso ya deberías saberlo — respondió la omega. — Pero, si vienes antes de las 24 horas considerare reducir tu deuda — agrego, dando el remate para convencer a su deudor.

— 〖 Tks, bien, iré 〗 — acepto de mala gana.

— Ah! Una cosa más. No le digas a nadie sobre adonde te diriges. No me menciones a mi o Venecia. ¿Entendido? —

— 〖 Heh, porque tanto misterio. Acaso volviese a meter la pata donde no debes — acuso el peli verde de forma burlona.

— Eso no te incumbe. Solo hazlo lo que te digo — dijo por ultimo para luego cortar la llamada. — Hm, realmente le gusta provocarme — murmuro la chica para si misma. De pronto, su mirada se desvió hasta la habitación donde estaba Fon. — Mañana confirmare si mi suposición es acertada o no —

~ Mientras tanto, en las oficinas de CEDEF ~

Un hombre de arrogante sonrisa yacía sentado cómodamente en su suave silla reclinable, mientras en su mano se encontraba una copa del más fino vino. El rubio miraba con cierta diversión a las tres personas frente a su escritorio, los tres hombres alphas estaban de rodillas, mostrándose intimidados por las feromonas tan intensas que liberaba el rubio para imponerse ante ellos.

— Oh, entonces su grupo ha vuelto a fallar — hablo de forma altanera, mirando con desprecio a los asustados sujetos. — ¡Vaya banda de inútiles! — exclamo lazando su copa de vidrio directo hacia la cabeza de uno de ellos, provocando que comenzara a sangrar por los pedazos de vidrio que se alzaron a incrustar en su piel.

— ¡L-lo sentimos señor! Por favor, denos otra oportunidad — rogo uno de los hombres.

— Hah! ¿Por qué le daría otra oportunidad a un grupo tan ineficiente? Solo fallaran de nuevo — respondió, para luego pararse de su puesto. — Pero saben, hoy me encuentro generoso — agrego, dándoles algo de esperanza a los hombre.

— Dejare que uno de ustedes cargue con el castigo. Ustedes decidan quien será — anuncio, provocando que los tres hombres se miraran entre sí. Iemitsu solo sonreía arrogante al ver las expresiones de los sujetos. — Deberían darse prisa, si no se deciden en 10 minutos los tres recibirán el castigo — agrego, influyendo aún más miedo en los hombres.

Iemitsu parecía divertido, el poner a tres viejos amigos a decidir quién de ellos seria el que pagaría los platos rotos por un error en conjunto. Solo él podía encontrar satisfacción en eso.

De pronto, recibió un mensaje de su secretaria, Orégano. Esta le pedía que saliera para hablar de algo importante.

— Bien, los dejare para que se decidan — anuncio saliendo de la habitación, escuchando como los tres hombres comenzaban a discutir entre sí.

Ya fuera de aquel cuarto, se dirigió hasta donde lo esperaba aquella beta. Una vez llego, la chica se inclino a modo de reverencia.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué tienes para mí? — cuestiono ansioso de noticias.

— El grupo de investigación a regresado. Aquí tengo su informe — respondió entregando los papeles a su jefe. Iemitsu se limito a obtener la documentación y darle una revisada. — Le resumiré lo dicho en el reporte. Se investigo mas a fondo el día del accidente, y se descubrió que un segundo accidente se dio en aquella ciudad. Dicho accidente involucraba el atropellamiento de un joven de aproximadamente 14 o 15 años. Según las descripción de los testigos, los rasgos del joven coinciden con los del joven vongola. Los rasgos son demasiado precisos para ser una coincidencia, así que suponemos se trata de la misma persona — informo la chica.

— Heh, así que él también sufrió un accidente. Me alegro. Al menos no fui el único que vivió una agonía — comento con tétrica sonrisa. — ¿Y? ¿Murió o sigue a la deriva? —

— Sobre eso... — murmuro la chica, dudando en si decir aquello o mejor guardárselo.

— ¡Habla! — ordeno el rubio, asustando un poco a la beta.

— Según los testimonios de los testigos. Después del accidente, llamaron a la ambulancia para que atendiera al chico, pero cuando esta llego, el chico había desaparecido — informo, mirando con miedo como la expresión en el rostro de su jefe cambiaba nuevamente. — P-pero uno de los testigos dijo haber visto a un joven alpha en el lugar que se acercó demasiado al chico herido. Así que es muy probable que él se lo haya llevado — finalizo, esperando con algo de temor por la reacción que podía tener su jefe.

— Ya veo, así que un alpha se lo llevo — murmuro Iemitsu con un extraño tono clamado en su voz. — Ese mocoso, sabía que solo serviría para provocar a los alphas — expreso con desagrado. — Pero eso quiere decir que hay una posibilidad que siga con vida — murmuro para si mismo. Orégano solo lo miraba sin decir nada. — Bien, moviliza a nuestros aliados en Japón. Encontrare a ese mocoso y le hare vivir el peor de los infiernos. Ningún castigo será suficiente para compensar lo que hizo al arrebatarme a mi Nana — ordeno finalmente, para luego abandonar el lugar y volver a su oficina, manteniendo en todo momento aquella sonrisa tan arrogante, como si supiera que la batalla estaba ganada ya a su favor.

Por su parte, la beta solo se limitó a velo partir. Con la mirada en el suelo, un gesto de molestia se formo en su rostro, una expresión que apareció en su cara tan pronto el rubio menciono aquel nombre.

\- Fin cap. #13 -


	15. - Sueño -

~ Capitulo #14 ~

— Sueño —

Ahí estaba de nuevo, aquel lugar tan cálido rodeado de la vegetación mas bella. Podía sentir la suave brisa golpear su rostro mientras corría en aquella estrecha vereda. Sus pequeños pies avanzaban sin detenerse, mientras su mano era halada por aquel infante de cabello azabache que le guiaba por el camino.

Y aunque no podía ver su rostro, sabia que la felicidad que sentía la compartía con él. Podía escuchar las risas de ambos compaginarse en una agradable melodía. La felicidad que sentía era desbordante.

De pronto, el ambiente cambio a un mas bello aun. Aquellos lindos pétalos rosados caían desde los árboles, moviéndose en el aire como una sorprendente danza.

— これで終わりです。 もうすぐそこにいる — hablo su compañero, girando su rostro para verlo. Aunque no podía ver su rostro completo, pues los ojos del chico estaban cubiertos por una sombra, pero aquello no le importo.

En ese momento no entendida el idioma en el que le hablaba, pero al ver la ligera sonrisa en el rostro del pequeño azabache, supo que todo estaba bien. Asintió levemente en respuesta, devolviendo el gesto mostrando una de sus más inocentes sonrisas.

Al final, llegaron a su destino, un enorme árbol de sakura que era el mismo que lanzaba aquellos rosados pétalos. El castaño no pudo evitar sorprenderse, era la primera vez que veía algo así.

Después haberse detenido por unos minutos, el pequeño azabache volvió a tomar su mano, guiándolo hasta las raises que sobresalían del suelo.

Pasaron las horas y ambos infantes se la habían pasado jugando. Nada en su alrededor parecía ser impedimento para disfrutar de su momento. A pesar de haberse conocido hace solo unas horas, pareciera que se conocían de toda la vida.

Jugaron hasta el cansancio. Aun en su descanso, ambos niños permanecían juntos. El castaño se recargo en el hombro del azabache, mientras este tomaba la mano del menor, sintiendo la calidez que emitía. Por su parte, el más joven de ambos cerro sus ojos dejándose sumir en la tranquilidad que rodaba el lugar.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía en paz. Se sentía protegido.

El aroma que emitía aquel azabache era tan intenso, pero a la vez agradable. El solo olerlo le provocaba una inmensa tranquilidad.

De pronto, el azabache se paro de su puesto. El castaño lo miro intrigado, pero no dudo en aceptar la mano el infante extendía tan amablemente.

Una vez de pie, el pequeño azabache tomo sus manos dejando algo en ellas. El menor, miraba las acciones de su compañero algo confundido, hasta que sintió como este dejo algo en sus manos.

Observo sus manos para ver que era ese pequeño objeto que el azabache le había dado. Era un reluciente anillo de plata con un emblema marcado. Curioso, el castaño volvió la vista al azabache, y pudo ver como este le dedicaba unas palabas, palabras que no pudo escuchar.

De un momento a otro, el ambiente comenzó a cambiar, sintiendo como todo se comenzaba a opacar. El castaño miraba con miedo como el cálido ambiente que hace segundos los rodeaba, era lentamente cambiado por uno más sombrío.

Gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer, y el frio atacaba su cuerpo. Miro al frente para buscar tranquilidad en su compañero, pero este ya no estaba. En su lugar, un estruendoso sonido llego a sus oídos, y una cegadora luz bloqueaba su vista.

En ese momento, todo se oscureció...

Abrió sus ojos de golpe, levantándose para quedar sentado en la cama donde se encontraba. Desorientado, miro a su alrededor para ubicarse. Ya no estaba en la habitación donde le daban sus terapias, ahora nuevamente, estaba en su habitación.

Al verse solo, suspiro. Tenía tiempo para pensar un poco sobre aquel sueño.

— Un sueño... — murmuro para sí mismo.

Nuevamente había tenido ese sueño, con esta ya sería la segunda vez que tenia ese agradable sueño. Aquel que en lugar de miedo le traía una sorprendente tranquilidad. Agradecía que no se tratara de la misma pesadilla de siempre, pero aun había algo que lo inquietaba.

¿Y si no era un simple sueño? ¿Y si eran recuerdos? De ser así, ¿Quién era ese niño? Aquel de agradable fragancia y cálida sonrisa que el solo pensar en ello le hacia el corazón palpitar.

Sin embargo, había un detalle. Ese aroma tan intenso solo podía ser así al pertenecer a una raza en específico.

— Alpha... — susurro.

Ni él lo entendía. El solo oler la fragancia de un alpha provocaba su miedo surgir, pero con aquel aroma a chocolate amargo era diferente. Quería más, quería estar cerca de él y volver a sentir aquella paz que sintió en su sueño.

Su cabeza era un caos en ese momento, no comprendía bien que era lo que su cuerpo realmente deseaba.

Sintió como un ligero peso hizo presión en su cama, intrigado dirigió su vista hasta aquella zona, encontrándose con su adorable felino mascota.

— ¡Natsu! — nombro contento, a lo que el minino respondió con un simple maullido.

El felino, al sentir la frustración de su amo se acercó a el restregando su suave pelaje y emitiendo un sonoro runruneo. Tsuna la ver esto sonrió gratamente, y acaricio con cariño la melena de su felino compañero.

De pronto, la mirada entrañable del castaño cambio a una con mas determinación. No quería seguir viviendo aún más en el temor.

— Bien, me esforzaré. Daré lo mejor de mi para abandonar este miedo — expreso con más confianza en si mismo.

Pero el castaño no era el único feliz por su decisión, pues fuera de la habitación cierto par de hermanos mostraban una sonrisa al oír las palabras del omega.

~ Mientras tanto, en otra parte de la cuidad ~

Por un estrecho sendero rodeado de vegetación cubierta por la nieve, un galante joven alpha caminaba a paso calmado, dejando que su mente se sumerja en el mar de recuerdos que le provocaba ese lugar.

Ante sus ojos, la imagen de dos pequeños corriendo entre sonrisas era apreciada, incluso el sonido melodioso de ambos infantes riendo entre si era escuchada de fondo. Sabían que eran delirios, ilusiones creadas por su propia mente que ansiaba repetir aquel día.

Pese a los años, lo recordaba. Recordaba aquel día con gran claridad. Recordaba la inocente sonrisa del pequeño castaño que había conocido ese mismo día.

En su momento, no entendió por qué estar cerca de ese pequeño le producía una increíble paz. Él no era del tipo de persona que confiaba fácilmente en otros, le habían enseñado a ser fuerte y a no dejarse engañar por otro, que hasta el más inocente podía atacarlo por la espalda. Pero con ese pequeño nada de eso importaba.

Salió de sus pensamiento al llegar a su destino. Aquel enorme árbol que hora yacía sin hojas por el invierno. Pese a la diferencia climática, el alpha recordaba aquel lugar en plena primavera, cuando los pétalos de sakura salían a relucir.

Se acerco al tronco del árbol, y poso su mano en el, donde una marca infantil permanecía aun a lo largo del tiempo. Habían pasado ya nueve años desde entonces, nueve años desde aquella promesa.

Cerro sus ojos, e intento recordar. Jamás olvidaría, aquellas palabras que profeso en su infancia.

— Cuando seamos grandes nos encontraremos de nuevo. Te buscare si es necesario, y cuando te encuentre, nadie nos separara. Yo te protegeré, mi omega... —

Después de esas palabras, la imagen de su querido castaño brindándole una adorable sonrisa le era suficiente para sellar su promesa.

— Al fin te encontré, pero fue demasiado tarde — murmuro desganado el joven alpha. — Pero no importa, ahora estas a mi lado, y esta vez me asegurare que nadie más te haga daño — agrego con gran determinación, haciendo una nueva promesa en aquel lugar donde comenzó todo.

\- Fin cap. #14 -


End file.
